It Means I Love You
by PolarisRain
Summary: Sometimes, life doesn't go right for Jou. Getting into fights and smiling when it's right are the only ways he knows how to speak his mind. However, when he can't find the right way to express how he feels about Kaiba, Jou's luck doesn't get any better.SJ
1. Attitude

It Means I Love You

Written by: Rain (Gutterangel)

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Seto x Jou

Warnings: Yaoi, citrus, language.

Notes: Other than a few itty bitty one shots that I did, I never wrote a Seto x Jou fic. Trust me, this isn't the cliche "Puppy love" thing we normally see. This is how _I_ do Seto x Jou, so prepare yourself. XP

Summary: Sometimes, life doesn't go right for Jou. Getting into fights and smiling when it's right are the only ways he knows how to speak his mind. However, when he can't find the right way to express how he feels about Kaiba, things get a little crazy.

Disclaimer: I Don't Yu-gi-oh.

x-x-x

Chapter One: Attitude

The school bell rang in the distance. Jounouchi Katsuya glared out the window as he heard the footsteps of his fellow peers trample down the hall. He lifted a finger to touch the stinging pain on his bottom lip. He pulled his finger back to see a bright red blob had gathered on the tip. He ran his tongue over the spot, trying to clean up the cut. This wasn't the first time he had tasted his own blood.

The school's headmaster was one of the most "stick up the butt" people Jou had ever met. He was tall, stern, and had no hair. Jou hated him the second he laid eyes on him. As the hallway became less rowdy, the door to the headmaster's office swung open and the man walked in with his glasses tight against his nose. Jou wondered if the reason he breathed so heavily was because his glasses was cutting off his air supply.

"Mr. Jounouchi." the headmaster greeted the blonde the same way every single time. Jou rolled his eyes, reciting every line the older man would say in his mind, "It seems as though we just can't stay out of trouble lately, hm?" he took a seat in the chair and picked up a stray pen on his desk. He began to tap the tip against a piece of paper that already had numerous blue dots on it. "So, would you like to inform me about what _you think_ happened?"

Nothing peeved Jou more than to hear that. "What you _think_." The guy had no trust in Jou's opinion. It seemed as if every filthy scumbag Jou had gotten in a brawl with turned out to be a pansy and never fessed up to being more of an asswipe than Jou. It was always Jou who turned out being the attacker and his fighter was the poor, innocent, prey. The next time Jou saw them, he'd show the punk what a real predator looked like.

"Well, it's like this, Sir." Jou always kept his manners, "That guy was asking for it. He's always picking on my friend and I had enough. I was just defending my buddy."

"Which buddy was this, Mr. Jounouchi?" the headmaster always humored Jou's explanations.

"Yugi Motou, Sir."

The man removed his glasses and began to clean them with a cloth from his pocket as he spoke, "Mr. Jounouchi, surely you think that if Mr. Motou had a problem with the other students, he'd stand up for himself or at least go to a supervisor about the situation?" This was the part Jou always hated; when the headmaster became a smartass. "For you to interfere seems a little hasty, don't you agree?" he slid the frames back up his nose and smiled venomously, "Next time, try to judge yourself before you react." he opened his desk and pulled out a slip of gold paper; a paper Jou had grown to loathe, "It's obvious that the punishments I've been giving you just don't seem to be working. Why don't we try something different?" he scribbled on the paper a sentence in sloppy handwriting, "A week as a ground keeper should be effecient."

"What!" Jou lept out of his seat, "You have got to be shitting me!"

"Watch your mouth or it will be two, Mr. Jounouchi." The headmaster said sternly, "You will show some decorum while you are in my office." he handed Jou the paper, "Hand this in to the secretary on your way out. You are to head to the custodial office after school tomorrow. Let's hope we don't see each other too soon."

Jounouchi grumbled, "Yea yea." as he snatched the paper out of his hand. He bowed at the older man although it was the last thing he wanted to do and left the office. The door slamming startled the secretary behind the desk. The woman had to be at least three times older than Jou, but his bloody scowl and his tossled hair caused to her take the paper from him with a shaky hand.

Furious beyond belief, Jou stormed down the hallway towards his class punching walls and kicking at the doors of other classrooms. He did this all the way upstairs and to his class. He slid the door open with rage and stomped in. The teacher looked up from the blackboard and nodded, "Good afternoon, Mr. Jounouchi."

Jou bowed, "I'm sorry, Teacher." he said politely, "I was in the office." he grid his teeth.

The teacher had heard this before, "Take your seat."

He did as told and plopped into his seat. Honda Hiroto leaned over in his seat and handed Jou a tissue from his pocket. He whispered, "Clean yourself up, Dude." and returned to writing the notes on the board. Jou took the tissue and remembered the blood that had now dried on his lip. He whispered, "Thanks." Honda was always looking out for him. He was a good kid. Jou could talk to him about everything and anything. He wiped the blood away and nudged Honda. Honda nodded in satisfaction and Jou pocketed the tissue. He didn't feel like getting up to throw it out.

He sighed and crossed his arms on his desk. Resting his chin on them, his mind began to wander. What was he even doing here? He hated school and never learned a damn thing. It was lucky for him to even get a D on anything. He used to try, but he's given up all hope. It wasn't as if he had money for a tutor either and he wasn't the type of person to say he needed help in the first place. He stared at the writing on the board. He just wanted to go home.

x-x-x

"I'm sorry, Jou!" Yugi pouted, "I didn't mean to get you in my mess." The boy was always apologizing for something. He frowned at his friend, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Jou shook his head, "Nah." he smiled, ruffling Yugi's hair, "Don't worry about it. I'd rather do the time knowing I did it to help you out." he continued to walk towards the front gates of the school yard with his friends. It was the last day in a week he'd be able to.

"Jou, look out!" Anzu said too late. The blonde had crashed into someone. He took a couple steps back, saying quickly, "Sorry, Man."

"You'd better be." a cool voice spoke from above Jou's head. He looked up to find the one person he never wanted to see; Seto Kaiba.

Tall, dark, and called handsome by at least every girl on the planet (and many guys as well), was Seto Kaiba. The boy that owned the multi-billion gaming company took pride in knowing that it was hard to compare him to anybody. In his own quiet way, he flaunted his earnings and talents. Nothing made him feel intimidated. He was his own God.

Jou's luck could not be any worse. He openly scowled at Kaiba, "I take my apology back, you inconsiderate prick."

Kaiba laughed short, "Well, if you're going to be that way about it..." he walked past Jou, shoving hard into his shoulder and causing the blonde to hit the dirt. Kaiba kept walking in his confident stride, not looking back. Jou saw red.

"YEA?" he yelled, "WELL, COME BACK HERE AND WE'LL SEE WHAT ELSE YOU GOT, SELFISH PIG!" he got up off the ground and spit at the ground, "I hate him."

Honda sighed, "You can't let him get to you, Man. He isn't worth it and you know it."

Jou rubbed his shoulder, "Yea yea. I know." he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, "Let's go, Guys." he led the ground off the school grounds and down the street. He looked over his shoulder and saw the gates getting smaller and smaller as he went. If he had it his way, he'd never see them again.

x-x-x

Shizuka seemed to visit Jou at the best times. He awoke the next morning to see her above his bed with a tray covered in breakfast food, "Good morning, Big brother."

Wide awake, Jou sat up in his bed, "Shizuka!" he beamed, "How did you get here?" he accepted the food in a heartbeat and began to chow down.

The girl was pleased to see her brother's appetite had not been lost, "I took the early morning train. I wanted to make you breakfast. You never have time to eat it when you wake yourself up."

"This is great." Jou said as he swallowed some of his orange juice, "You're the greatest, Sis." he took another bite, "Mom let you come? It's a school day."

Shizuka's eyes wandered to the window, "It's going to be a cool day today. You should wear a long shirt underneath your uniform." she shifted through the clothes spread along the floor and picked up a shirt she knew was clean, "I'll do your laundry while you're at school."

Jounouchi nodded silently. He never understood what went on at his mother's house. All he knew was he was the lucky one. Sure, he didn't get a lot of parental guidance, but everytime Shizuka showed up at his house, she never seemed to want to talk about her life. Still, she smiled and did all of the housework Jou and his father neglected to do. She was always excited to spend time in Domino and make sure that the house was spotless when her brother came home. It was her own little hideaway and Jou didn't feel like ruining it for her with a million questions. She was a Jounouchi too and that meant that whatever she wanted to say, she never could anyways. Talking just isn't in their blood.

She handed him his uniform and whisked away the tray, "Hurry up and take a shower. You'll be late if you sit in bed any longer."

Jou crawled out from under the blankets and kissed his sister's cheek, "Thanks, Shizuka." and with that, he traveled to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He seemed fairly himself. He stopped being surprised when he woke up to find a new bruise on his cheek. He swore he beat himself up in his sleep. He turned the hot water on and climbed into the shower. It was the last minute of bliss he got before he had to go back to school.

x-x-x

School was a blur, but Jou wasn't excited to leave because when the bell rang, Jou had to say good-bye to his friends and head across the school grounds to the back of the building. He knocked on the door and waited. A dumpy but kind looking man opened the door. He smiled and held out a calloused hand with dirt covered the underside of his fingernails, "You must be Jounouchi. The name's Aoe." he handed Jou a rake and a pile of trash bags, "You'll be raking the left side of the front wall until the gates and putting the leaves in bags. Then, you can wheelbarrow the bags out to the garbage dumps and drop them off there. You have any questions, let me know. You can leave when you're done."

Jou nodded, "Thank you, Sir." he bowed and slumped his way to the wall he was directed to. He saw the myriad of leaves that were scattered on the ground and sighed. It would be dark by the time he finished.

It didn't go as horribly as Jou had imagined. He had his headphones on and listened to is music. The leaves weren't that big of a deal. By sunset, he was almost done raking his last bag of leaves when he saw a figure walking out of the main enterance of the building and down the walk towards the gates. Jou kept his head down and waited until the person passed. He didn't hear anymore footsteps and thought it would be safe to look up. His honey eyes had locked onto the pale blue of Kaiba's.

It was awkward, really. Kaiba had a tight grip on his breifcase while Jou's knuckles turned white from holding the rake. He felt a blister that had formed from his raking open up and although it pained him, he did nothing about it. He just stared. What was there to say? He was too embarrased to speak, but his gaze would not tear away.

Kaiba just kept looking, not saying anything either and as the sun became lower in the sky, the wind picked up and all of the leaves that Jou had just raked began to scattered around them and found homes on the school's lawn.

x-x-x

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger, but in a way it is. What a weird first chapter, huh? I was surprised. To be honest, I don't even know where this is going. I'll be greatly happy to hear some feedback. See you soon!


	2. Disconnected

So, now the plot is really going to pick up. I know I didn't put any of this stuff in the summary and I did that for a reason. XP Prepare yourself.

Chapter Two: Disconnected

Jou never told anybody about his punishment as a janitor. He was somewhat embarrassed about picking up everyone's trash and raking leaves. The only person that did know was Kaiba, and, for some reason, that didn't bother Jou as much as he thought it would.

Halfway through his week of garbage picking, Jou started realizing the advantages of being a custodian. He was always finding notes full of juicy gossip and he now had access to many new hiding places he never knew existed. There was also a certain pride that Jou had when he got a job done. He would never admit it, but he liked his new "hobby".

"Shizuka! I'm home!" Jou called out as he stepped into the apartment. He removed his muddy sneakers and jacket. His brow knit in confusion when he didn't smell the sweetness of baked goods that normally lingered throughout the house when Shizuka visited, "Shizuka?" he walked down the hallway and turned into his sister's room. He came face to face with an older woman with pursed lips and a stiff stance, "Ma?"

She nodded, "Hello Katsuya. It's nice to see you again." she said, but her tone confessed that she wasn't really all that happy to see her son. She wrinkled her nose at Jou's muddy clothes. "I see you have not changed. You're still running around and causing nothing but messes."

Jou felt that he didn't need to explain himself to her, "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Jou and his father had put their best efforts into hiding their home from her. They moved a good number of times just to be extra careful.

"I called the police." she said as if it was not a big deal at all. She looked over her shoulder, "I'd do anything to find my baby."

Jou looked past his mother to see Shizuka packing a small suitcase and behind her was an uniformed authority. He loomed over her, watching every single thing she put in. The boy sneered, pushing past his mother and approached the man, "Dude, what are you watching her for? Her stuff is personal! You worried she's gonna pack bombs or somethin'?"

"Let the man do his job, Katsuya."

Jou spun around and scowled, "Don't tell me what to fuckin' do! You don't even live here!"

"Neither does she." his mother had a cool expression on her face and remained perfectly calm.

"She _belongs_ here!" Jou grabbed Shizuka's wrist, "You can't have her!"

The policeman took a hold on Jou's other hand, "I suggest you let the girl go unless you want to come to the station with me."

Shizuka whispered, afraid of talking any louder, "It's okay, Jou." she backed away from her brother and zipped up her suitcase. Her face was blank but Jou could sense the sadness in her eyes.

He watched his mother leave the room, chatting with the police officier as if they were at a luncheon. The moment they disappeared, Shizuka flung herself around Jou's waist, the suitcase falling forgotten on the floor, "Oh Jou!"

Jou squeezed her tight, "I'm so sorry, Sis." he pet her hair, "I don't know what else to do."

"SHIZUKA!" the siblings winced at their mother's shrill yell.

"Bye, Big Brother." Shizuka hugged him one last time. She picked up her suitcase and smiled the same smile that Jou had always known to carry the weight of the world.

He put on a grin and waved, "See you later." and he remained in her room until the door closed with a loud '_thud'_. He ran out of the room and all the way to the front door, slamming it hard with his fists, "SHIZUKA!" he called out, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks. He fell to the floor, covering his face with his hands and sobbed. He felt like he was six years old again; chasing his mother's van down the road. He followed the van until he couldn't run anymore, watching Shizuka cry out the window with her hand out for him to take. He never thought he'd feel that way ever again.

A light knock on the door made Jou look up, "Sis?" Was it a miracle? He stood up and wiped his eyes, opening the door. To his dismay, it was only Honda. Though, he wasn't that surprised. The odds of her ever breaking free were impossible. He smiled at his friend the best he could and said, "Hey, Man."

"Hey." Honda stepped into the apartment, "You okay? I saw her leaving. Is it for good?"

Jou nodded, "Looks like it." he collasped on the couch, hiding his face in his hands again for a minute before staring into the ceiling, "She's gone, Honda."

"That blows." Honda sighed and sat down in a chair close by, "Hey, look at it this way; it can only go up from here." he ruffled Jou's hair, "You'll see her again, I'm sure."

"I guess." Jou sighed, swinging his foot off the couch and letting it drag against the floor, "I feel really fucked up now."

"Don't blame you." Honda looked over at the clock, "You wanna hit the arcade? There's a few more hours until it closes."

Jou shrugged, "Whatever." he got off the couch, "Let me change first." he just remembered the mud that was caked onto his uniform.

Honda laughed, "Sure. I'll clean the couch." he pointed out the dirt on the couch from Jou's clothes.

"Shit. Could you do that for me?" Jou sighed and took off his shirt as he traveled to his room. He emerged several minutes later with his street clothes on and a rubber band in his mouth. His hands tried to pull his hair back into one ponytail. He saw the couch was clean and when the rubber band was secure in his hair, he said to Honda, "Thanks."

"No problem." Honda throw a coat at Jou and opened the door. The two stepped out into the early evening air and made their way over to Honda's motorcycle. Passing Jou his helmet, Honda climbed over the bike, "You know the drill." he started it up while Jou climb on. Jou wrapped his arms around Honda's waist and the two rode off to the arcade downtown.

x-x-x

"Big brother! Big brother!" Mokuba's small voice carried down the empty corridor of the Kaiba mansion, "Seto!" he yanked open the door to Kaiba's office and hurried inside, "Seto!"

The elder of the two sighed, looking over his brother through his silver frammed glasses, "Mokuba, I'm working."

He frowned, "Oh, well, if you're busy, I don't wanna bother you." he began to walk away.

"Mokuba, you have my attention right now. What is it?"

The other boy said quietly, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to play a game with me."

Kaiba sighed again, looking back at his computer monitor, "Sorry, Mokuba."

Mokuba stomped his foot on the ground, "Why do you always have to work!"

"Because." Kaiba didn't look up from his monitor.

"Because _why?_" Mokuba whined.

Kaiba kept typing, "I don't need to explain myself to you, Mokuba. Hurry along now. I need to concentrate."

Mokuba scowled, "Fine. I'm used to you being such a jerk anyways!" he slammed the door behind him.

Kaiba could hear his footsteps running down the corridor and the slamming of the bedroom door. He stopped typing and looked out of the window behind him. He wheeled his chair over to the window and rested his elbow on the ledge. Holding his chin in his hand he watched the clouds go by and the sky turn orange from the sun's descent. He was used to his little brother's complaining, but just because he was used to it didn't mean he liked it.

Checking the time, Kaiba wheeled back to his desk. He had a few hours before dinner. Every minute counted in business and that meant Kaiba didn't have another moment to lose.

x-x-x

"Jou! Wake up, Man!" Honda shook his friend, "It's impossible for me to win this much!"

Jou stared blankly as the words "Player Two Wins" flash across his screen. He sighed and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Honda. I'll definately cream you this time!" he bit his lip in concentration and attempted to beat his best friend. It was his only focus. He couldn't afford to think of Shizuka anymore; it only made his mind even more tired.

Jou's score was beating Honda's when little Mokuba Kaiba strolled into the arcade with his pocket filled with money to spend. He didn't pay attention as a group of boys about Jou's age eyed him deviously. He walked down the isles of games, looking for one to play. Just as he passed by the group, one of the boys' arms reached out and grabbed Mokuba's hair, "Ow!"

"Shh." said the one that Mokuba thought had to be the leader. He was the tallest, oldest, and the ugliest of the pack. "Don't make too much noise now. Just give us your money and we'll let you go nice and safe."

"No! You stupid idiots! Let me go!" Mokuba winced as the boy tugged on his hair. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself cry. He just prayed that one of these gaming nerds would step up and save him.

Out of nowhere, Mokuba saw a fist fly out and gasped as it connected with the leader's fist. The followers saw their master on the ground and backed away, fearing for their life. Mokuba felt the hand gnarled in his hair release as they all ran out of the arcade. Mokuba smiled and looked up at his savior, "Thanks, Jou!"

The blonde ruffled Mokuba's dark locks and smiled, "It's all good. You should be more careful. What are you wondering around by yourself for?" he looked around, expecting to see a man in a suit or even the elder Kaiba.

Mokuba stuck out his tongue, embracing Honda as he said, "I felt like leaving. Seto's working and I was lonely."

Honda hugged him back, "Poor kid. It's not easy having a family that works a lot." he smiled, "You want to hang with us?"

Mokuba beamed, "Sure!"

Jou shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want Mr. High and Mighty coming after us thinking we kidnapped him." He sighed, "Let's just take Mokuba home."

"I can only fit two people on my bike, remember?" Honda pointed out. He looked down at his watch, "I got to be home in a half hour anyways."

Jou shrugged, "Then I guess I'll take the brat home."

"Hey!" The three of them gathered their things and they headed out the door.

The blonde smiled, "Easy, Mokuba. I was only jokin'." he clasped hands with Honda and squeezed, "Thanks, Bud. I feel a lot better."

"Anytime. You guys be careful." Honda slipped on his helmet and climbed his motorcycle. Starting it up, he waved at his friends one more time and eased himself into the evening traffic.

Mokuba and Jou watched him for a little while before they started to go the opposite direction towards uptown Domino. Jou smiled down at Mokuba, feeling a little like he did when he was with Shizuka. He felt bad for the little Kaiba because he was not as blessed as Jou to have a great sibling bond. He thought of Shizuka and an empty feeling came back to his stomach. Would their friendship end up like the Kaiba's? He subconciously ruffled Mokuba's hair, making sure cars weren't coming as they prepared to cross the street.

The younger boy looked up, "What was that for?"

Jou shrugged, realizing what he had done, "It's an older brother thing."

x-x-x

End of chapter 2! Wowzers a lot of drama happened here, didn't it? Let's hope it all turns around soon! Review if you wish to.

-Rain


	3. Girlfriends

Chapter Three: Girlfriends

Jou walked fairly quickly to keep up with Mokuba. Of course, Mokuba had the habit of walking fast to keep up with his brother. The two boys had made it just as the sun had fully set. Jou watched the stars as Mokuba received access to the Kaiba Estate. Jou had never seen the mansion before; or any mansion for that matter.

Mokuba, who had been silent the entire walk, said quickly, "Thanks Jou. You didn't have to do this."

Jou shrugged, "its cool. I'm just looking out for my friend."

The younger boy smiled, "You want to come inside? I can ask Seto to give you a ride home."

"Nah, I don-"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba swung open the door. He saw the blonde that accompanied his brother and scowled, "Mokuba, get in the house." he said in a dangerously low tone.

Mokuba's eyes went wide in fear. He squeaked, "B-but Seto!"

"Now!" Mokuba scampered away, the door to the front of the house slamming behind him.

Kaiba stood tall and intimidating on the front porch with the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. Jou swallowed hard, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. He was not expecting this reaction at all.

"So," Kaiba's voice was still soft but filled with disdain, "I should have known you were responsible." his glared hard at Jou.

"What?" Jou gasped, "You think I did it? I bumped into Mokuba, that's all!"

"Oh sure!" Kaiba snapped with sarcasm, "A punk like you? Give me a reason to believe you. You, whose always in the headmaster's office and has custodial community service, why wouldn't I think you were dragging my little brother into your messes?"

Jou had nothing to say to that. Kaiba had made him sound like there was nothing good about him _to_ say. How was he going to get out of this one? He thought about a million things to say, but he couldn't get his tongue around anything. All that came out was, "You just have to trust me."

Kaiba eyed Jou, watching his discomfort with a blank expression. He sighed and stepped off the porch and headed towards the mansion's humongous garage. He looked over his shoulder at Jou, "Come with me. I'll drive you home."

Jou blinked, "Eh? H-hold on a second!" he said, "You were just pissed at me!"

"You want to walk across town in the dark?" Kaiba continued to walk confidently, but slower than usual.

The blonde scampered off the porch and caught up with Kaiba. He hadn't thanked him. His mind was still on the argument they had just moments before.

Kaiba didn't let Jou into the garage. He drove his jet black sports car into the long driveway and opened the door for him. He was immediately greeted by loud metal music and black leather interior. He sat down and stared openly at Kaiba, "What?" the executive asked, fixing his rear view mirror.

Jou shook his head, "Nothing..." he was surprised that this was Seto Kaiba. Loud angry music and badass leather inside his car didn't seem like a typical businessman. Then again, Kaiba wasn't an ordinary businessman.

Kaiba shifted the car and wheeled down the driveway to the main road, "Where are we going?"

"South block." Jou informed Kaiba of his neighborhood's name with embarrassment. Compared to where Kaiba lived, Jou's apartment looked like a joke.

Turning the music up, Kaiba warned, "Buckle your seat belt." he turned right and zoomed down the road. His tires squealed from the force and Jou was pushed back in his seat. He had to be going at least ten miles over the speed limit.

Kaiba drove fast, but he was still under control. Jou noticed that Kaiba only kept one hand on the steering wheel at all times. _It's almost like an action movie._ Jou thought, slightly admiring Kaiba's talent. He saw that Kaiba's face was soft, almost as if his mind was somewhere else, but his eyes were still as hard as steel. Feeling awkward, he looked out of his window, the scenery of Domino flashing by.

They stopped at a stop light and Kaiba turned down his music. He didn't let his eyes linger on Jou; only looking at him for a moment, "How much longer until you're done being a custodian?"

Jou rolled down the car window, feeling as if the car was getting too stuffy. He looked out at the sidewalk cluttered with people. Pretending to focus on a little girl who had fallen on the side of the street, he answered, "Another week or two. I don't know."

"You don't sound like you care. Doesn't being punished bother you?"

"I have nothing better to do." Jou shrugged, feeling the car lurch again. The night air blew in his face and his hair started to brush against his cheek. He saw a familiar store and said, "Take the next left."

Kaiba did so, noting the lack of streetlights, but not mentioning it to Jou. He had never been to this part of town before, but he wasn't naive when it came to what it must be like.

Jou was not as embarrassed as he thought he'd be. There was a numbing apathy that seemed to spread through his body. He didn't know why he wasn't freaking out. He didn't understand why he and Kaiba hadn't broken out in an all out war inside the car. There was a peace between the two that Jou thinks Kaiba hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's almost like having a girlfriend." Jou said quietly, "Take a right here."

Kaiba glanced over at Jou, "Hm?"

"Take a right."

"I heard that." Kaiba said as he turned the car, "What was before it?"

"Oh." Jou ran his fingers though his hair, "I was just saying that this feels like having a girlfriend."

Kaiba gave a nasty look at a man that watched them from the side of the shady road, "What do you mean?"

Jou shook his head and rolled up the window. He could never explain himself well, especially to Seto Kaiba. "Never mind." he said and pointed out a dull gray building, "That's the place."

Kaiba settled the car into a space and put it into park. He shut the engine off and opened his door. "What are you doing?" Jou asked, getting out of the car as well, "You're not staying."

Kaiba smirked, "Walking you to the door. That's what a boyfriend does."

"Say what?" Jou scowled, annoying that Kaiba had gone that entire ride and was just now picking a fight.

Kaiba did not sound as if he was getting a rise out of it. He walked closer to the building, "So, which one is yours?"

"Why does it matter? You gave me a ride, and I appreciated it. Now get lost!" Jou felt his ears turn pink with embarrassment. He regrets letting Kaiba bring him here at all.

"You wouldn't have brought me to your actual house if you didn't want me to see. You're not _entirely_ stupid." Kaiba put his hands in his jacket pockets, "You would have found a place for me to drop you off."

How could Kaiba read his mind so easily? Jou became angry that he was read like a book with no effort. He stomped over to an apartment on the ground floor and shuffled through his pockets for his key. He couldn't find it and yelled in irritation, his forehead resting on the locked door. He recalled putting his keys on the coffee table and not taking them when he left. He had his sister on his mind and that caused all of his common sense to leave him.

Kaiba laughed quietly, "Lose your keys?"

"Take me to Yugi's, okay?" Jou said it with defeat in his voice. He hated to depend on Yugi again. The last thing he wanted to do was show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night in a depression. He was sick of worrying his friend.

The CEO rolled his eyes, "Move."

Jou blinked, "...alright." he moved away and waited apprehensively. It took him a minute to realize that he just let Kaiba boss him around, "Hey, I don't have to listen to you!" he stepped in front of his door with his brows knit together in determination.

"You want to get into your house?"

"I can do it myself!" Jou bit his lip, wondering how much more of his foot he could shove into his mouth. He turned and stood there for a minute. His stared hard at the locked door that had seen better days. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Kaiba there, twirling a cigarette between his fingers; scouting the neighborhood for any trouble. Jou was a little surprised. He didn't know that Kaiba smoked.

He sighed again and looked back down at the rusty door handle. He said quietly, "Hey, Richie Rich. Can you gimme a hand?"

Kaiba was halfway through lighting his cigarette; "Hm?" he asked and then realized what was going on. He finished and buried the lighter into his pocket. He held the cigarette between his lips and wiggled the door handle. He took a step back and nodded at Jou to take a step away. He swung his leg around and kicked the door open. Jou heard the lock break, wincing at the crash. He mumbled, "Nice job waking up the neighborhood."

"I doubt the neighborhood worries about a little crash when they have more important things to lose their composure over." Kaiba said as he exhaled smoke, "Are you going inside or what?"

Jou mumbled, "Thanks." and stepped inside. He nodded at Kaiba and said, "See you later."

Kaiba spit out his not even half done smoke and walked inside as well. He looked around the shabby apartment and shrugged, reminding himself that he expected no less. He slipped off his jacket, throwing it over the back of a worn armchair.

Jou was horrified, "H-Hey!" he exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted me to." Kaiba said shortly. He walked farther in, noting that the floor did not have anything on it but dirt and stains. There wasn't really anything at all. Other than the armchair, couch, coffee table, and television, there was nothing in there, "It's fairly clean."

Jou removed his shoes and coat, "I try." he decided that it was a losing battle to get Kaiba to leave. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He was going to keep Kaiba only in the living room. He did not want him to see the tower of dirty dishes and spilt food littering the floor. He opened the fridge and asked in the direction of the living room, "Do you want something to drink?" he didn't receive an answer so he grabbed a soda and returned into the other room.

Kaiba was there, sitting on the ratty couch like a king on a velvet throne. At least, he would be if he hadn't dozed off, resting his head in his hand.

Jou watched him for a while, sitting on the couch beside him slowly so he wouldn't wake him. He watched Kaiba's chest life and fall from his breathing. It made Jou smile to notice Kaiba's face was soft. It almost seemed angelic now that his chilling eyes were unable to be seen.

Jou turned on the television on and put his feet up on the coffee table. He had no intention of ruining Kaiba's slumber. The boy had driven Jou home and it would be impolite and unappreciative to disturb him. He did, however, take a picture with the disposable camera that was nearby. He decided that, if need be, he'd blackmail Kaiba with it in the future.

A love/hate friendship was forming as Jou saw the clock tick to eleven. A buzzing noise could be heard faintly in the living room. Jou, who had been falling asleep, was startled, wondering what it could be. He looked over at Seto and saw the inside breast pocket of his shirt quiver. It was his cell phone.

_Should I answer it_? Jou wondered. It could be some kind of emergency from KaibaCorp or maybe it was a foreign businessman calling about a new contract. Jou didn't know what to do. What if Kaiba woke up and got angry? It wasn't like Jou had ever seen the CEO really angry before. He was always pretty calm when they bickered. That was when Jou recalled Mokuba and how much Kaiba rose his voice. Was he always like that when it came to Mokuba's problems? Jou couldn't remember the last time he yelled at Shizuka. How could Kaiba feel good about doing something like that?

Kaiba's eyelashes fluttered. With his eyes still closed, his reached for his phone. Holding it up to his ear, he said in a gruff tone, "Kaiba." He sat there in silence, listening to the person on the other end, "Mokuba? No, I'm not still angry with you." He peered out of one eyes to see Jou sitting there, flipping through channels on the T.V. He groaned and said to his brother on the phone, "I'll be home in the morning. I'm sure you'll be fine." He hung up the phone without a "goodbye" and stuffed it back into his pocket. He ran his fingers though his hair, "What time is it?"

"Past eleven." Jou said, still staring at the television, "You're not leaving?" he glanced over.

"I trust Mokuba will be fine at the estate." Kaiba's eyes were so sharp, Jou felt as if he just got slapped in the face. There was a challenge in those eyes. Jou didn't know if he should rise to it. Instead, he shut off the television and said, "Well, I don't have an extra futon or anything so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

Kaiba's eyebrow arched, "Excuse me? Seto Kaiba doesn't sleep on a couch."

Jou stood up, his fists on his hips, "Yea well Jounouchi Katsuya is going to sleep in _his_ bed."

Kaiba huffed, "No he's not."

"Yes he is!"

Approximately five minutes later, the two boys squirmed under the thin blankets of Jou's bed. They found themselves lying on their sides, facing away from each other.

"If you steal the blankets, I'll push you off." Jou threatened as he grabbed a good helping of the sheets.

"If you snore, I'll suffocate you with a sock." Kaiba shot back, his voice laced with sleep.

"Fine." They both answered together, rolling their eyes in unison.

As the minutes ticked away, Jou felt the movement of Kaiba's breathing against his back. Jou closed his eyes and felt comfortable. Without even thinking, he flipped over and curled up next to Kaiba's strong back, enjoying the feeling. If he didn't watch out, he could get used to this.


	4. Little Surprises

A/N: First of all, I'd like to say that I love the feedback I'm getting from this. Thank you very much! I'd also like to apologize to all the people that'll get bored for the first page and a half. There's no dialogue on it. Haha Sorry?

Chapter Four: Little Surprises

There was something unusual about the way Jou felt when he woke up the next morning. Maybe it was the weather, but Jou had a chill going through his body. It startled him and he opened his eyes. There wasn't anything different about his room. It was still slightly clean from Shizuka, but his muddy clothes from yesterday were still in a pile in the corner. The sun was peering into the room through the blinds, but it wasn't warming Jou up. He felt particularly empty and he wasn't just thinking about his stomach. That's when he remembered yesterday more clearly. Jou quickly sat up in his bed and looked beside him. Kaiba was missing.

Jou stumbled out of bed, untangling himself from the sheet. The entire house had the lingering chill that had woken him up. He stepped out into the corridor, shivering. He tried to listen but there were no sounds of motion in other parts of the apartment. There was, however, the lingering smell of toast.

He traveled his way farther into the apartment, noting that his father's belongings were still missing from the coat rack near the front door. He stepped into the kitchen and saw that it was completely spotless. Jou's jaw dropped. Did his father do it? No, there was no way. Then it must have been Kaiba.

Not only had Kaiba cleaned the kitchen, Jou noticed, but there was a plate sitting on the kitchen table with a fork and an empty glass. On the plate, wrapped up in plastic wrap, were pieces of toast and a pile of scrambled eggs.

Jou was speechless. He took careful steps towards the plate and picked it up. It was the only thing somewhat warm in the entire home. _He must have left a little while ago._ Jou checked the time and blinked. He was up an hour earlier than usual.

There was no way he was going back to sleep. Instead, he put the plate in the microwave for a minute and journeyed back to his room to get dressed for school. He ventured into the bathroom soon after, checking his hair and brushing his teeth. As the microwave beeped, Jou pulled back his lips to see his teeth. He nodded in satisfaction and went back into the kitchen to eat.

He opened the microwave and reached in for his breakfast. He winced, shifting the hot plate from hand to hand. He quickly put it on the table and walked over to the refrigerator. He was in the middle of deciding between milk or orange juice when he noticed something in his trash can. On the top, amongst paper towels and crumbs were the remains of two eggshells. Jou looked over at the scrambled eggs on his plate. There were about two eggs there. Jou's brow knit in confusion. Has Kaiba not eaten anything? Jou poked around in his garbage can and saw no sign of other food consumption.

Deciding to not investigate it any further, Jou took out apple juice (since he couldn't decide between the other two) and finally began to eat his breakfast. For some reason, he didn't see any big hurry in finishing it. Usually, he loved food and would eat everything in sight, but, something made him take his time. He could tell Kaiba had made him breakfast to thank him for his hospitality and since he didn't rush through making it, Jou didn't rush through eating it.

When he couldn't deny the inevitable anymore, Jou finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. He started to walk away but then suddenly felt guilty. After all of the cleaning Kaiba had done, he didn't want to start up a new mess. He quickly washed the dishes and placed them in the drying rack. He'd put them away when he got home.

It was almost time to leave, but Jou couldn't wait. He tugged on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and walked over to the door. He went outside, and reached behind him and locked the door. Jou had almost shut the door when he remembered something from the previous evening; the lock was broken.

Jou looked down at the doorknob he was holding. The old, rusty, knob was missing. Instead, a shiny new knob, silver in color, was being grasped by Jou's hand. His jaw dropped. Had Kaiba done this too? Jou walked back inside and looked over at the end table where the family kept their keys. There were two new keys sitting there. Jou picked one up and held it in his hand. How had Kaiba found time to buy a new lock and install it, _and_ make him breakfast? It just didn't make sense.

Writing a note on a piece of paper from his bag, Jou told his father about the new lock and put the key on top of the note. He nodded and turned back to the new lock. With the door still open, he tried his new key in case it was Kaiba's sort of idea of a joke. It worked well enough for Jou and he relocked it, walking out of his apartment and out into the street.

The school wasn't too far from Jou's neighborhood, but he and his friends always met at the same corner before they went to the school. It was about two blocks out of Jou's way, but it was worth seeing his friends' smiling faces.

He was first to arrive at the corner this morning. Usually, he was the first one to show up late. He sat down against the wall of the general store and opened up his backpack. The sidewalk was already crowded with morning commuters, but there was a small gap in the wall that transitioned from the sidewalk to the display windows of the store. Jou had found himself a comfortable position and began his homework. For the first time the entire school year, he was actually doing his homework outside of school.

Honda was next to show up at the corner. He had his hands in his pockets and stood there with a plain look on his face. He hadn't noticed Jou. Jou decided to play with his best friend's mind a little. He reached a shaky hand up, saying in a croaky voice, "Money for the needy?"

Honda hadn't even looked down before he dug into his pocket, "Sure, Man." He placed the pocket money he had into Jou's hand. He noticed the blue sleeve of Jou's school uniform and jumped, "Ah!" his brows knit in anger, "Not cool, Dude!"

Jou laughed, gripping tightly to the money, "You should be more careful, Honda. That's one of the oldest tricks in the book!"

"Why you little-! Give me back my money!" Honda leaned down, ready to punch Jou in the face. The blonde laughed, obviously amused by his friend's reaction. He placed his arm up to defend himself, "Hey! It was just a joke!" Honda bit into Jou's arm and it was war. The two began a brawl in the middle of the sidewalk. Business people on their way to work scowled and sneered at them for interfering with their commute. Neither of the boys cared. They were engaging in the only type of fight that they would never really mean.

Anzu and Yugi turned the corner to see the two boys tangled up in each other's limbs. They both gasped, "Whoa!" Yugi said, doing as he always did when this happened, "Take it easy, Guys!"

Honda took a moment from pulling Jou's hair to look at Yugi, "Huh? Oh. Hey Yugi."

Jou took the opportunity to get out of his friend's grasp. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He handed Honda his money back and smiled, "Hey what's up!" he waved at Yugi and Anzu.

Anzu arched her eyebrow up, "Jou…shouldn't you still be asleep?"

Jou gave a nervous laugh, "Oh that?" he replied, "I uh went to bed really early last night. Woke up a couple hours ago. I feel really refreshed!" he picked up his books and put his schoolwork back into his bag. He didn't want to tell his friends the truth. He rarely lied to them, but he knew that even if he did tell the truth, they wouldn't believe him. Nobody would be able to believe that Seto Kaiba spent the night at Jounouchi Katsuya's house.

Both Anzu and Honda looked skeptical, but Yugi knew not to touch it. He laughed nervously as well and said, "Well, you know what they say; 'early to bed, early to rise!'" Yugi looked down at his watch, "We'd better get going, Guys."

"Exactly! Don't want to be late!" Jou took off on a brisk walk towards the school, "Let's go!"

"Umm is he acting a bit funny to you?" Anzu asked, following Jou not as quickly.

Honda shrugged, "Eh. He had a rough night."

"Really?"

"Yea. Shizuka got taken away and he thinks it's for good."

Yugi and Anzu shared a gasp, "Are you serious?" Yugi asked.

Honda nodded, "It's none of my business to tell, but Jou's mom came all the way here and got her. The police were here and everything."

"Wow." Yugi frowned and looked at Jou's back with sympathy, "Poor Jou. I wish something good would happen to him for once."

"Me too, Yugi." Anzu said, putting a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"We all do." Honda said and he picked up his pace, catching up to Jou. The school could be seen in the distance and Honda was by Jou's side to make sure that nobody wanted to pick a fight with them so early in the morning.

X-x-x

Seto Kaiba was already in his seat and absorbed in a book when Jou walked into class. Jou saw the brunette at his desk in the back and took a deep breath. Was it safe to talk to him at school? The last thing he wanted was to start another scene between him and Kaiba in front of his classmates. He never meant to, but it always happened. Deciding that today was going to be different, Jou approached Kaiba's desk, a small smile on his lips.

"'Morning Kaiba." Jou greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning." Kaiba said stiffly. He did not look up from his book.

Jou tilted his head. He didn't know what to say next. He wanted to talk about last night and how much he really enjoyed it. He also wanted to thank Kaiba for this morning, but nothing would come out except, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing." Kaiba immediately shot Jou down.

Jou gave it a couple minutes before trying again, "I saw the new lock."

"What about it?" This caught Kaiba's interest a little. His eyes stopped scanning the pages of his book.

Jou cleared his throat, surprised Kaiba spoke more than two words, "I- um… like it." He mentally kicked himself for saying something so stupid.

Kaiba sighed deeply, continuing his reading, "Uh-huh."

"Thanks." Jou blurted out, "For putting it in."

Kaiba finally looked up from his book, his eyes unusually sharp, "I was the one who broke it, remember?"

"Right." Jou nodded, looking away in embarrassment. His mind was screaming for him to just walk away, but he couldn't make his body move. Instead, he kept talking, "I liked breakfast. Um and thanks for cleaning the kitchen. It was erm…nice."

Kaiba, still watching Jou intently suddenly smiled a little. It was full hearted, but still looked cold, "You're welcome."

Jou smiled, happy with the responses he was now getting. He was about to get into a completely different conversation when the bell rang and he was forced to take his seat. He settled into his desk and got ready for another day of boring school. He looked over Kaiba and saw that he had gone back to reading.

Only, he didn't notice, that Kaiba's eyes weren't moving with the words on the page.

x-x-x

Jou had custodial duty after school that afternoon. He reported down to Aoe and got his assignment for the afternoon.

"Not much to do today. It being a Friday and all." Aoe thought and thought, "I guess you can trim the hedges around the front of the building. Some of them are getting a little wild." He handed Jou a pair of sheers, "Go at it and when you're done, you can put the cutters in the shed."

Jou bowed, "Yes, Sir." He said and went to work.

Trimming the hedges wasn't took difficult, but the sheers he was using were old and it took a bit of muscle to open and shut them. He had a blister on his thumb and a good sweat going when he saw Kaiba approach him. He stood up off his knees and asked, "Can I help you?"

Kaiba stood still with his expressionless face, "I saw you here the other day at the same time."

Jou recalled the moment and nodded, "Yea…we didn't say anything to each other. So?"

"You just looked surprised that I was here."

"Well, you did just walk up to me." Jou had a talent for pointing out the obvious.

Kaiba sighed, "I was planning on offering you another ride home." Jou nodded, not responding. Kaiba stood there for a couple minutes and finally said, "So?"

"So what?" Jou asked, getting defensive.

"Do you want a ride or not?"

Jou mentally slammed himself against a wall, "Oh you were really offering! Umm… sure?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "You're so dense sometimes."

Jou scowled, "Hey! It's been a long day, alright?"

"Right." Kaiba looked away, "How long until you're done?"

Jou looked up the path of hedge he hadn't done. They didn't look too bad. He snipped a couple branches and kicked them underneath the hedge, "All done!"

"Your eagerness could get you in trouble one of these days." Kaiba said wisely.

"Shut up." Jou snapped and headed over to the shed in the corner of the school grounds, "Bring the car around and I'll be out front."

"Fine." Kaiba agreed and the two of them went their separate ways. They both wore matching grins.

x-x-x

A/N: That's the end of chapter 4. I haven't been able to sleep lately and I suppose that's why I've been throwing new chapters out left and right. Let me know what you think. I'll be eager to hear your reactions!


	5. Blinded

A/N: I'm aware that everyone thinks my chapters are too short. I'm sorry. It was hard to make them longer with Ramune still needing to be finished. I'll try to lengthen them. To hear more updates on this fic, I post information in my profile frequently about my projects. Feel free to check them all out. Thank you!

Chapter Five: Blinded

Jou had gotten used to his new schedule. He would stay after school to do his custodial duty and then get a ride home from Kaiba. Jou was never able to thank Kaiba the way he wanted to. He didn't know how to repay someone who had everything. He figured that sharing dinner was the only way to go. He invited Kaiba over almost every night to make him dinner. They would relax in the kitchen, not saying too much. Jou figured it was best that way. Even if he wanted to talk to Kaiba, he never knew what to say.

Jou was called into the headmaster's office again during his free period at the end of the week. He sat in the chair, confused because he didn't know what he was in there for. He hadn't been causing trouble and nobody's picked a fight with him lately. He was angry that he had to be in the chair again, staring at the headmaster's egg-shaped head until he spoke.

"Mr. Jounouchi." The elder man spoke, not at all pleased. He glared at Jou and looked down at a piece of paper, "It looks as if my punishment has taught you something. For once, you're not in here to be disciplined."

"Did I win a medal?" Jou replied with a snap.

"You'll watch your tongue." The headmaster retorted with just as much loathing, "I'm doing a favor for you so you'd better appreciate it." He picked up a sheet of paper, "This is your freedom. I've decided you don't have to do custodial work anymore."

"You call that 'a favor'?" Jou sat up in his chair, leaning over to look at the headmaster, "You're the one that put me there in the first place!"

"Mr. Jounouchi, you'll refrain from speaking your mind if you know what's good for you!" He leaned over his desk, his voice becoming dangerously low, "Do you want to remain punished?"

Jou said with even more venom, "It doesn't matter what I want You're the asshole that keeps getting in my way."

"That's it!" The headmaster stood from his chair. His nostrils flared in rage, "Mr. Jounouchi, you're to stay a janitor until the Christmas holidays!"

"WHAT?" Jou stood up so fast from his chair that it toppled over, crashing onto the floor, "That's over two months from now!"

"I told you not to push my buttons!" The headmaster ripped up the form that he had filled out saying Jou was free, "Failure to do this punishment will result in something even more severe."

Jou growled, "Like what? Living with you?"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Jou was more than happy to leave. He stormed out of the office, pushing a thick stack of papers off of the secretary's desk. He entered the hallway with fury that made his blood boil. He couldn't believe how revolting the headmaster was. Jou had done nothing to deserve what he had been given. The whole ordeal wasn't his fault in the first place! He knew just what he wanted to do. He had nothing else to lose.

He opened all of the classroom doors he passed. With his voice reflecting exactly how he felt, he asked, "Where's Minase?"

Nobody could answer. They were beyond afraid in each room. Finally, in the last room in that hallway, a first year girl who trembled from head to toe whispered, "I'm Minase."

Jou stared at the girl. She looked familiar. With big blue eyes and dark chocolate hair, she looked almost like Kaiba. However, her freckles reminded Jou of the boy he needed to find, "I'm looking for the other one. Are you his sister?" his voice had become surprisingly soft.

"You're looking for Rei?" she asked, "He's…umm…upstairs somewhere."

He nodded, "Thanks." He even smiled a little. Patting her on the head, he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl was no longer afraid. She smiled brightly and answered, "Hana."

Jou nodded, "I'll see you around, Hana." And he left the classroom. As soon as he went down the stairs, he remembered his mission and instantly became enraged again. He didn't know why, but seeing Hana made him feel so calm. Maybe it was something to do with her eyes or her sweetness. Whatever it was, Jou knew it felt familiar.

He continued searching all of the rooms. Jou saw the boy he hated sitting in the back of the class, writing on his desk in black pen. He pointed, "Minase!" his eyes were full of fire. "You're fucking DEAD!" He ran to the back of the room. Before anyone could react, Jou's fist had connected with Minase's jaw.

Girls screamed and some boys stood out of their desks. Some thought it was cool and wanted a better look. Other boys went over to Jou, pulling the blonde off of the now bleeding boy. He struggled and tried to get away, "NO!" Jou cried, "THIS ISN'T FAIR! HE DESERVES IT! THE FUCKER RUINED MY LIFE!"

Minase, who had never been hit before, stood from his desk with poison reeking from his eyes, "How _dare_ you hit me! You have some fucking nerve!" he punched Jou in the stomach, his fist lingering to give an extra push on his organs.

Jou gagged, his body growing a little weary. He spat in Minase's face, "I'm getting fucked over by the school because of what you did to Yugi! I'll never forgive you!"

Hearing all of the commotion, several teachers came into the room. One of the teachers was actually Aoe, a mop in his hand. Leaning it against the wall, he came into the back of the room. He saw Minase wiping the spit off of his face and Jou's rumpled uniform and tousled hair. He put his hands on his hips, "Now what the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Jou attacked me, Sir!" Minase whimpered with false innocence, "He's crazy!"

"BULLSHIT!" Jou said. His voice was hoarse from being hit in the stomach. Still attempting fighting off the other boy's grip, he added, "That jerk made me get detention until _Christmas!"_

The custodian did not look amused, "Alright." He looked at the four students it was taking to hold Jou back, "Let him go." They did so and Jou fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. The professor took note of this and said, "Kid, hit the nurse's office. It looks like you need some cleaning up." He looked down at Jou with a bit of pity. He offered him a hand up, "Come on, Jou. Let's go take a walk."

Jou didn't know how to respond to Aoe. All he knew was he was done. He smacked Aoe's hand away and said, "NO!" He pushed himself up and walked out the door with an aching stomach and a smaller sense of pride.

He had calmed down a little when he reached the end of the hallway. Remembering how he had acted, he felt embarrassed and a little stupid. He had never felt so angry before. It was over such a ridiculous thing too. Jou dug his hands deep into his pockets as he took heavy steps down the stairs. Nothing could make him feel any worse. Just as he got to the last few steps, he felt hands on his back for a moment. Then, without warning, he was shoved down the stairs and onto the floor.

He was able to catch himself. His head didn't hit the floor, but his knees burned from skidding and his palms stung. He turned around and saw the person who had harmed him. It was Kaiba. He sat on the floor, glaring up at him. The rage he said he would abandon had suddenly reemerged, "Were you trying to kill me!"

"Shut up." Kaiba snapped. Jou instantly did as he was told. Kaiba reached down and grabbed Jou's uniform. He pulled him up by the fabric that covered his shoulder and held him close to his face, "What the fuck was that? You think you're hot shit, Jounouchi, but that was undeniably the stupidest thing anyone has ever done!"

"H-How did you-?" Jou didn't recall seeing Kaiba in the room. To be honest, he didn't recall much of anything.

"I was in the room, Dumbass." He answered, "You were so focused on beating the hell out of Minase that you didn't see me."

Jou hung his head. He couldn't believe this. He was being lectured by Seto Kaiba. The billionaire sounded way beyond his years. Jou felt like a child. Was he really so wrong in that situation? Wasn't he the victim? He sniffled and then mentally cursed himself. He was not going to allow himself to cry.

Kaiba let go of Jou, still holding him down with the ice that lined his eyes, "Minase's a bully. He's not worth your time or your anger. What you did only made it seem as if he was the innocent one… just like always." He crossed his arms, "You have a nasty habit of letting your fists do the talking, Jounouchi Katsuya. It only makes you look like a brainless fool."

Jou heeded those words. Though, at the same time, he had remembered how he and Kaiba had met. He sneered up at him and pointed out, "You're full of it! Who do you think you are? You bully my ass all the time and here you are, acting like a freaking saint!" he shoved Kaiba away, turning to leave, "You're sick. You've probably been acting nice to me just to sleep better at night. Leave me alone." And he left Kaiba there. He ran down the hallways and out of the school's front doors. He didn't care that he had to do his detention after school. He didn't care that Kaiba had looked hurt when he left. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted to go home.

When he did get there, he fumbled with the key. He couldn't get it in the lock. He was trembling too much. In some way, he didn't want to open the door. He knew there was nothing worthwhile inside. There would be no surprise visits from Shizuka. The apartment wouldn't be clean and there wouldn't be any sweet smells of her baking lingering around. Everything would be cold and stale and ruined.

He slipped down the front door, his body heaving with sobs but no tears came. He banged his head against the door and tried his hardest to get a hold of himself. No matter what he did, it would never be good enough. He was nothing. Even Kaiba could see that.

He sat there for hours with his brain shut off. The world went on around him without noticing the poor boy in front of the trashy apartment building. Honda had been parking his motorbike when he saw Jou sitting down in front of the door. He ran over to him, crouching down to his level, "Hey, Man. Are you alright? Did you get locked out or something?"

Jou shook his head, handing Honda the key, "I'm cool, Man. The lock's just funny." He lied with a smooth smile on his face. He didn't want to worry his friend. Honda opened the door with ease and said, "Nothing's wrong with it." His brow knit with confusion, "Maybe you were turning it the wrong way…" he looked down at it and blinked, "Is this new?"

He came up with another lie, "Um yea. My dad broke it. It was old anyways." He got off the floor and went inside. He was right about the condition of his home. It was just as cold and stale as he thought.

Honda didn't seem to notice. He slipped off his shoes and walked inside without a worry. He made himself at home and plopped down on the couch, "So, where were you last period today? You went to the office and never came back." He suddenly got very quiet, "Oh no…Jou… did you get suspended?"

"No." Jou said, shaking his head, "I just left." He yanked off his uniform top and threw it down on the floor, "I got angry."

"Why?" Honda made a reach for the television remote. He held it in his hand but did not turn it on until Jou had told his news. He was always the considerate friend.

He didn't know how to respond to that one. It pained him to remember what had happened. Unable to explain the situation, he asked simply with a shrug, "Don't you ever just get angry sometimes?" he went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Well yea." Honda said loudly, making his voice reach the kitchen, "Not angry enough to leave school, though. What the hell happened?" Jou came back into the living room with two sodas in hand. He handed one to Honda and took a seat on the couch. "I don't know" was Jou's easy escape. He used it with Honda when he avoided uncomfortable situations. In a way, he felt like he was cheating his friend, but he knew Honda understood. "Not having any secrets is creepy" he had said once and Jou took it to heart.

Honda opened the soda and asked, "Have you heard from Shizuka?"

Jou shook his head, stealing the remote from Honda's lap and turning on the television. He wanted to remain as normal as he could, "Nothing."

"That's so unfair." Honda frowned, "I mean the deal your folks made just doesn't seem right. You and Shizuka should be able to be with one another at least sometimes. It would be different if you guys had never met or something, but keeping you two apart when you have such a great bond is just cruel, man."

"I guess." Jou said in acknowledgement. He blindly flipped through channels. He didn't feel like really watching anything.

Honda continued speaking, "Some siblings fight and bitch when they live together. They don't really know how great they really have it. Look at Ryou." He brought up one of his close friends, "His sister _died_. Just imagine how he must feel about it. I'd be crushed."

Jou stopped channel flipping. He stared hard at the television. He wasn't looking at the show. He was just staring. He couldn't begin to think about Shizuka dead. He couldn't see himself standing at her grave, looking down at her little stone. He didn't even want to think about how she'd look in her coffin; so calm and serene. It'd be like she was sleeping…forever. Though, even now, she's miles and miles away and it didn't seem as if she'd be coming back. In a way, it was exactly like she was dead.

His friend gasped, "Oh I shouldn't have said that! Dude, I'm so sorry. It just came out!" he asked, "Are you okay?"

Jou nodded, putting on one of his infamous fake smiles, "Sure. It's cool." He turned his attention back to the show they had stopped on and left it there. He didn't really want to watch it, but for his own sanity, he kept pretending like everything was as it should be.

x-x-x

Kaiba had gone home that day without stopping at work. He opened the front door to his estate and went up the large staircase without a word to his maids. Mokuba, who had stepped out of his room to see if it was really his big brother had caught the look on his brother's face and shut the door again. Mokuba's heart sank from knowing that today was another day he'd be ignored.

Kaiba went into his room and dumped everything onto the floor. He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up to his ears. He closed his eyes even though he had no desire to sleep. With some luck, he'd be able to forget the world he had suddenly gotten dragged into.

x-x-x

School has started up again so I'm going to be writing the chapters out on paper a lot (because school bores me), but transferring them to the computer will take me a while. I'm sorry it's just as short as all the other ones. To be honest, I don't really want to write a longer chapter now that the beginning of the story has the chapters this length. I'm weird like that. Anyways, thanks for any feedback. LOVE!


	6. The Loving Bonds

Chapter Six: The Loving Bonds

Jou kept to himself for the next couple of weeks. School had become embarrassing. Word of how he snapped spread quickly through the school corridors. What was worse was that now everyone knew about his punishment and it didn't take long for Minase and his pals to discover what Jou had to do. The first afternoon they had come to torture him, Jou had been on his hands and knees, planting new flowers near the main entrance. Minase easily crept up behind him and kicked him in the seat of his pants.

Jou's face when down into the dirt. He came up and spun around on his knees. His eyes went wide, "Minase!" he choked.

"Damn right. You better look scared." He nodded at his friends. The two boys were athletes like Minase but they had a brainless kind of look on their faces. Jou did not like the situation at all. They grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. Minase smirked, "So, this is what the principal's got you doing?" Minase laughed darkly, "The man deserves a medal." He picked up a handful of dirt from the flower bed, "Well, since you seemed to like being in the dirt so much, here you go." He took the dirt and smashed it into Jou's face. "You're just a worthless piece of trash. I can easily have you thrown away."

Jou was too busy coughing the dirt out of his mouth and blowing it from his nose to reply. He was dropped like a sack of potatoes and left on the school lawn. By the time he wiped the earth from his eyes, Minase and his cronies were gone.

Jou threw his garden shove across the lawn, unable to look at it any longer. He stamped on the newly planted flowers and spat in the holes he had dug up. He couldn't believe how hideous Minase had been. He had never met someone so horrible!

When he finally realized what he had done, Jou looked down at the crumpled flowers. All of his hard work was ruined and he was the one that had done it. "DAMN!" he cried, and fell down in front of the flower bed. He laid himself out on the grass and looked up at the sky with tears in his eyes, "It isn't fair." He whispered, sure that nobody would hear him. After all, nobody was ever around when he needed them to be.

X-x-x

"I can't help but worry about you, Sir."

Kaiba, who had been skimming a new contract, fixed his eyes on the redhead that stood on the other side of his desk. He asked, "I beg your pardon?"

The secretary bowed her head, "Sir, I was just saying how I'm worried about you. You work more than anyone in the building and you don't seem to be in a great mood. Don't you have a home to go to, Sir?"

Kaiba put down the contract and rested his chin in one of his hands, "I work hard because this company demands it. It is my empire and I need to work to make sure it's efficient." He added, "I don't pay you to worry about me."

The girl looked crushed, her head going up to stare at him, "Sir?"

"Please…I'm a very busy man." He shooed her away and picked up the document he had been reading.

She did as she was told, bowing once more before leaving. She stopped halfway out the door and added, "How is Mr. Mokuba?"

Kaiba kept reading. He answered her without thought, "Fine."

"Oh. I'm surprised you knew." She had no expression on her face as she shut the door behind her.

He stopped reading and just stared at the paper. Without a warning to himself, he threw the contract in the air. The pages scattered, landing around his desk in any way they pleased. Kaiba buried his face in his hands, unable to think of anything better to do. He was stuck. His office kept him prisoner and there was no way out.

The phone rang, causing Kaiba to jump out of his chair. He caught his breath and picked up the phone, "Kaiba." He answered.

"Hi Seto!" it was Mokuba. "I don't mean to bother you at work, but I wanted to ask when you're coming home."

Kaiba began to calm down from the sound of his brother's voice. He replied, "I'll be home early today, somewhere around eleven."

Mokuba, who had sounded so cheerful, sounded a little crestfallen, "Oh. You won't be home for dinner?"

Kaiba looked around his office and saw the papers on the floor and his office chair that was now halfway across the room, "Sorry, Mokuba, but maybe next time, alright?"

"'Kay." He mumbled, "Bye." And hung up.

Kaiba put the phone down and began to clean his office. He soon checked the time and saw that it was almost six. _Jou would be on his way home now._ He thought. Since Jou had pushed him, he had been able to convince the blonde to receive a ride home from him. Kaiba had stayed after school for almost a week trying, but Jou always turned him down; rarely looking at him.

_Who cares?_ Kaiba sneered as he put the papers back in order, _If he wants to be that way, then that's his business._ He began reading again, but soon stopped and sighed. He decided that there was no other option. He put down the contract and got out of his chair. There was no way he'd be able to get any work done now.

x-x-x

Honda showed up at Jou's house later that night, an envelope in hand. He gave it to Jou and said, "This came in the mail."

Jou read the front. His forehead crinkled in confusion, "Who's 'Mitsuko'?"

"I don't know." Honda said, shrugging his shoulders, "It's addressed to my house but it's for a guy named 'Taro'." he added with a bit of a smile, "I brought it to you because I think it's for you."

"How do you figure?" Jou asked, flipped the envelope back and forth between his fingers. He didn't know if he should open it, "You sure the address just isn't wrong?"

"Positive." Honda nodded, "There's no Taro in my apartment building." He sat down in his usual spot on the couch, "Just open it."

Jou thought about it. Then, it came to him. Of course. It was so obvious now. He pulled open the envelope and pulled out the letter with great care. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the pink paper. Honda had been right. The flowery smell of Shizuka's perfume entered his nose and he smiled. He read in a quiet voice, just loud enough for Honda to hear,

_Dear Brother,_

_I hope Honda knows this is for you! I tried my best to pick names that he'd understand. I was able to beg my friend to put this in the mail for me. I really hope it reaches you!_

_How are you? If you're reading this, I'm still at Mama's. I don't hate it, but I miss you so much, Brother. I miss everybody. Tell Honda that I say hi. If he brought the note to you, he's probably sitting on the couch. I wish I was there to make you cookies. You're both probably starving._

There were eraser smudges and scratching out now appearing on the letter. Jou assumed it was because she had a problem writing the rest. He kept reading, trying to overlook her mistakes.

_I'm so sorry, Brother. I haven't been there for you like I promised I would. You've always been there for me. Everyday I've seen you, you've worked so hard. Papa has too. You even moved your home countless times all because you wanted to keep me safe. I appreciate that. I love you both for that. _

_I only wish Mama could understand, but she doesn't. She doesn't get it at all. She hurts me. She yells and says I don't do anything right. I try my best, Brother, I promise I do. I feel so horrible. I can't please her. I can't seem to please anyone. Yet, she lets me stay in her house, and sometimes, she'll even let me play outside for a while. I guess it isn't so bad._

_I have to say Goodbye now. She might catch me writing to you. I'm never getting out of here. She will keep me here forever. I'm now okay with that. I know it will be hard, but I will work just like you and Papa. Take care of yourself, Brother, and Honda too. I wish I could have been there to tell him that I love him. I'm sure he'd understand._

_Love,_

_Sister_

Jou stared at the little heart she drew after her name with eyes that did not blink. He thought that if he closed his eyes for even a fraction of a second, the letter would disappear before his eyes.

Honda, who had been listening intently, could only wait to see what Jou did next. When he saw no progress, he rose from the couch and stood before his friend, "Jou?"

With tears in his eyes, Jou wrapped his arms around Honda and sobbed in his shoulder, "Shizuka!" he clung desperately to Honda's shirt. He would have given up anything if the person he was really hugging was his sister. He wanted her more than anything. He could just imagine her locked away in a bare bedroom all alone. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stop crying.

Honda held him tight, knowing there was nothing more he could do for his friend. He also felt pain in his heart, but it could never compete with how his friend must be feeling. He had been surprised to hear his name at the end of the letter, but he didn't bring it up with Jou. Not yet. He was not what was important.

Jou had calmed himself down soon. He looked down at the letter than was now slightly crinkled from his grip. He took a couple deep breaths and said, "What do these names mean?" he knew that Honda was better at all of that than him.

"Taro…" Honda said quietly, petting Jou's hair, "means 'great first son.'" He paused for a moment; preparing himself for the next one. "Mitsuko…" he swallowed hard, "means 'child filled with blessings.'"

Jou stared hard at the floor, sniffling every now and again. He knew why she would pick such beautiful names. Only Shizuka would pick a name like 'Mitsuko' for herself. Only Shizuka would see that no matter how horrible her situation was, she was still blessed with the things she loved most; her family and her friends.

"It isn't fair." Jou whispered for the second time today. He couldn't begin to list the reasons, "She doesn't deserve this."

"No, no she doesn't." Honda agreed, reaching over and grabbing a tissue box and hanging it to Jou. He sighed, "But it's life and, as pissed off as we may get, there's no changing it." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "You going to be cool, Man? I have stuff to do with my Ma."

Jou nodded, "Yea, I'm good. Thanks." He turned his back on the front door, walking his way into the kitchen. He heard the front door open but was surprised to hear Honda say, "Kaiba?"

Kaiba was, indeed, standing in the front doorway. He looked past Honda and at Jou's back. He stepped aside for Honda to walk out, not saying a word. Honda looked over his shoulder at Jou. The blonde was looking over his shoulder too, making eye contact with his best friend. They shared a private moment when they locked eyes and Honda nodded. Without another look at Kaiba, Honda left, taking the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket.

Kaiba walked inside the apartment and shut the door behind him. Jou was now looking down at the floor, his back still to the billionaire. Kaiba frowned, "You know, if you want to be a bitch, I'll leave."

Jou shook his head, "No. You just have bad timing." To be honest, he wasn't angry at Kaiba anymore. He hadn't been in a while. He just didn't know how to apologize and he wasn't good at ignoring things. He had hoped that Kaiba would come and break the silence and he was glad that he had.

"Oh…did I interrupt a lover's spat or something?" Kaiba walked a little closer to Jou.

Jou shook his head again, "Why must you always say such stupid things?" he turned himself around to show Kaiba his tears, "What's wrong with actually being nice? What have I done to you? I don't remember ever doing anything to you!"

Kaiba was surprised to see Jou's tears. He immediately felt guilt. He reached up and wiped away all of the tears he could with his thumbs. He felt the stains under his skin and realized that these tears did not just come now, "You're not crying because of me." He said more as a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not." Jou pushed Kaiba away, "I don't want to talk about it." He did not think when he put the letter down on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen and asked, "Do you want coffee? I can make you some." He knew all too well Kaiba's favorite drink.

Kaiba tilted his head, reading the little bit of writing he could. He said, his eyes skimming the paper, "No. Water, if you would." His brow knit in confusion. He did not know Jou had a sister.

When Jou returned, he didn't notice Kaiba snap his head back up, acting nonchalant about what he had just done. Jou handed Kaiba a tall glass of water. His face did not look flushed anymore and the tear stains were washed away. Kaiba felt a little sad. He enjoyed seeing Jou in such a raw state. Other than Mokuba, he had never seen anyone cry before.

"So," Jou said after standing in his living room for a while, "what did you stop by for?"

Kaiba, who had forgotten to speak before, blinked, "Er…" he shrugged, "Nothing."

Jou's eyebrow arched, "'Nothing?'" he never thought Kaiba would do something without a purpose. He seemed like the kind of person who'd never waste a moment where he could be doing something productive. He asked again, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get any work done." Kaiba said plainly, "So, I decided to stop by."

"Instead of going home? I'm sure Mokuba would want to see you." Jou didn't think when he said that. He looked up and saw Kaiba carry the cold look on his face filled with shame. Jou frowned, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. I mean, everyone tells me how to act with my brother." Kaiba said, putting down the glass of water, "Why should you be any different? Though, by doing so, you're being hypocritical."

"What are you talking about?" Jou asked innocently. He saw the pink from his sister's letter and gasped, "You read my mail!" his lips curled into a scowl.

Kaiba snapped, "You shouldn't leave things out that you want to keep private."

"Still, what you did was downright rude!" Jou grabbed the note and shoved it into his pocket, "What do you know about how I treat my sister! You probably didn't even know I had one!"

"I didn't, because you never mention her."

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LIVE HERE!" Jou yelled, feeling the familiar sting of tears, "OKAY? SHE'S GONE! SHE LIVES WITH MY MA AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" he buried his face in his hands. He was trying with all his might not to cry again. His efforts were of no use. The tears spilled out just as easily as before.

Kaiba gasped, unable to believe his ears. He never thought something like that could have been going on without him knowing. He suddenly felt a new respect and sympathy for Jou. If it had been Mokuba, he'd probably feel the same way. He immediately went over to Jou and held him much like Honda had. Only, instead of letting Jou hide, he lifted Jou's face with his hands and made Jou look at him in the eye, "I'm sorry. Please stop crying."

Jou choked back his sobs, nodding and holding onto Kaiba's wrists. In the middle of it all, his mind could only think, _How can you be acting this way in front of Seto Kaiba?_ Never in a million years, did Jou think he'd be in such a tender moment with such a boy. Yet, here he was. He let go of Kaiba's wrists and let the hands fall. He wiped his eyes with his arm and sniffled, "I didn't mean to yell."

"I know. I didn't mean to pry." Kaiba dipped his finger in the water that he had been drinking from and washed the stains away from Jou's cheeks, "If there's something I can do, anything, to help…I'll do it."

Jou shook his head, "Why would you ever do something like that for me?"

"Because…" Kaiba said, brushing Jou's bangs away from his face, "I would give anything to be the brother you are."

x-x-x

Kaiba didn't stay much longer after that. They sat down and tried to watch television together, but the air was too thick and after seeing Jou cry, he decided he'd spend some time with Mokuba after all. The next day at school, Jou acted fairly normal. He still walked a little slow and his head was not held up as high as it used to be. Shizuka's letter was stashed in his pocket, never leaving his sight.

In the afternoon, the school bell had rung and everyone was running to get outside. Jou was walking his friends to the gates like he always did. On his way back, however, when the crowd had thinner out and everyone was either on their way home or getting there, Jou saw a familiar little girl coming towards him, "Oh. Hana."

The girl bowed so low that Jou thought she'd break in half, "Please, I'm here to apologize for my brother's behavior!"

Jou gaped, "What?"

She looked right down at the ground, remaining bowed, "I'm sorry for everything Rei has done to you. Please forgive him. He honestly means no harm."

That was a lie and Jou knew it. However, he respected Hana for coming up to him like that. He placed a hand on her head and said, "Thank you, Hana." He smiled.

The girl stood up straight, her blue eyes still focused on the ground, "He's a good person. I swear it. He's just-"

"You're a great sister." Jou cut her off, his smile only getting wider, "He's really lucky you're around."

Hana stared at him. There was a pause and then she smiled, "Yes. I'm lucky to have him too." She waved, "Bye."

"See you soon." Jou said, waving as she departed. In a way, she reminded him of his own sister, but no matter how she acted or what she said, her eyes always reminded him of Kaiba.

x-x-x

A/N: and that is the end of Chapter Six. I actually wrote this all in one morning. Impressive, aren't I? Well…more like lame for having nothing else to do, but I'm sure you'll all like it! We're getting closer to the happy moments now that all this drama has been spilled out. Talk to you all soon! Thanks again!


	7. Prove It

A/N: Between school, sleeping, musicals, singing, and all the other stuff I do, I haven't had time to do much of anything. I'm very very sorry about this update and how late it is. This is _beyond_ late and I hope you can forgive me.

I also apologize about the OOC Kaiba. HOWEVER, it has much to do with the upcoming chapter, so please, be patient and his behavior will become clear! This is chapter 7! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Prove It

There was something peculiar in the way Seto Kaiba behaved over the next few days. No one had ever seen him act like it before. He was even more quiet than usual and he walked with his chin still high but his eyes seemed to stare at the floor. In class, instead of reading a book or working on his company, he'd just sit there and stare off into space.

Jou couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After what had happened between the two of them, he could no longer deny the twisting in his stomach when he saw Kaiba or the way his tongue seemed to tie when he wanted to say something. He felt like he needed to do something, anything, to get Kaiba to be the asshole everyone knew and loved.

Rumors were being spread that something was happening to KaibaCorp. Other people thought that Mokuba had fallen ill. Jou didn't believe any of that, but he knew that what bothered Kaiba wasn't just what had happened between the two of them.

Honda was just as curious as everyone else. He went up to Jou and asked, "Did you hear? Some kids down the hall are saying that Mokuba's dying of cancer. Jeez, they think of everything."

Jou forced a weak smile, "Yea. I know. It's crazy, huh?" he dug his hands deep into his pockets and looked out the window from his desk. He didn't feel like eating his lunch, but offered some to Honda.

Honda gladly accepted a cookie, "So, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Jou shrugged, "Why should I care? It's Kaiba." He looked over at Honda with cold eyes, "I should be ecstatic to see him so bummed out."

"But you're not." Honda said. He was a little surprised to see Jou look at him so angrily. He didn't show it as he ate his chips, "Could it be that you know what's _really_ going on?"

"No!" Jou snapped, a little louder than he intended to. People stared and the embarrassment returned. He stood up from his desk and headed for the door. Glancing at the clock before he left, he was glad to see that he had twenty more minutes until lunch was over.

Honda quickly followed, his bag of chips crumpled in his hand, "Dude! Hey!" he chased Jou down the hallway, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You don't have to get all pissed off like that."

"I'm sorry!" Jou didn't sound sorry at all. He finally saw hurt in Honda's eyes and he looked down at the floor. He said softer, "I really am. I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Honda smiled, grabbing Jou by the shoulders and squeezing with affection, "Its fine. You're just having a rough time." He offered Jou a chip from his bag, only to see that he had broken them into pieces. He laughed nervously, "Ha ha. Oops. Sorry."

Jou didn't react at first, but he soon smiled like nothing had been wrong. "Thanks, Honda." He said and they began to walk back to class.

After lunch, the class settled into their desks and Jou began his usual after-lunch nap. Jou, who had his eyes half open, looked over at Kaiba from under his arm. He noted how tired Kaiba really looked. Even though the man was shuffling through several KaibaCorp documents, Kaiba didn't seem to be working at all. His eyes looked out of focus, and Jou might have imagined it from his exhaustion, but he thought he saw Kaiba sneer down at the papers in a more disgusted way than usual.

_What's going on with you, Kaiba?_ Jou asked in his head, _I want to help you._ He yawns loudly, before snuggling into a comfortable position and falling asleep, his dreams lacking all of the drama his heart had been carrying.

X-x-x

When school was over, Jou knocked on Aoe's door, looking for his next assignment. The janitor opened the door with a warm smile, much like he always did. Jou was ready to be passed a mop or told to go across the grounds to pick up trash, but instead, Aoe said, "We've got it all taken care of here, Jou. You can go home."

Jou blinked, "Huh?"

Aoe grabbed his jacket, "I think…we all deserve a break today." He stepped out of his office and locked the door, "Enjoy it, Mr. Jounouchi."

Jou bowed low, "Thank you, Sir." He said before running off the school grounds. He ran down the street and around the corner before stopping. He didn't want the headmaster to catch him from his window.

He walked in a slow stroll past the stores and ice cream parlor. He saw people from school giggling over new clothes or getting angry about a test coming up. Jou hadn't walked home amongst his peers in so long; he had forgotten what it was like to see the sea of blue and pink uniformed children running amok.

Though, as he continued his trek through Domino, he realized he had nowhere to go. He had spent so long trapped at the school, he didn't know where else to go after school. He ended up in the business district of town. People covered in expensive suits and carrying briefcases with their treasured possessions crowded the narrow sidewalks. Jou was shoved left and right by people gabbing on their cell phones, but he did not care. By the time he realized just how far he had wandered, he was standing only a few buildings away from the tallest skyscraper in the city; KaibaCorp.

Jou swore under his breath. His mind hadn't even been on Kaiba. To be honest, it hadn't been on much at all. Jou blamed his feet for making him travel to such a horrible place, but something in his stomach begged him to go there too.

_It couldn't hurt_. He said to himself, shrugging as he traveling a little farther down the way. He walked through the revolving door of KaibaCorp and let his shoes stand on the polished marble flooring.

Several people looked at him strangely. Jou was relieved to be wearing his school uniform. He couldn't begin to imagine how they'd stare at him if he came in with his rumpled wardrobe. He approached the main desk and saw a woman with permanent lines in her forehead from her constant frowning. She looked at him from her square spectacles and said, "Can I help you?" in a disgruntled voice.

Jou kept his respect in check. This was not a place where he could run his mouth, "Umm yes. I'd like to speak with Mr. Kaiba, please."

"Do you have an appointment?" she said, looking away from him. The stack of papers in her hands was more important than a teenage boy.

"No." Jou responded too quickly. The woman opened her mouth to dismiss him, but he lied, "I go to school with him and he forgot his book. I came to return it to him." He lifted his school bag and tapped it with his hand, "See?"

Skeptical, the secretary sighed, "Very well. Just get done with your business and get out of his building as soon as possible. I want to see you walk out this door in fifteen minutes." She pointed to the elevators, "Take it all the way up."

Jou nodded, "Thanks." As he traveled to the far end of the room, his sneakers squeaked on the smooth floor. Blushing from embarrassment, Jou tried to walk on the tips of his toes to cease the squawking. However, his posture made him look even more like a fool. _Screw it!_ He shouted in his head and ran as fast as he could into the elevator. Quickly pushing the floor button, he closed the doors and sighed in relief. He was safe in the little metal box that carried him upstairs. It was when he got stepped out onto the top floor when he realized, _Fuck. What am I _doing_ here?_

Only a couple yards away was the entrance to Kaiba's office. The place that Jou had spent hours talking about with Honda and Yugi. They had all tried to imagine what it looked like, what was in it, but now, Jou was able to walk into it. He took a deep breath, his hand inches away from knocking. He looked above him and a camera glared down at him with an angry lens. Jou made a funny face, taking the camera as a joke. He decided that knocking was a stupid idea, since Kaiba couldn't probably see him in the camera. He opened the door and said, "Hey Kai…ba?"

Kaiba had his head face down on his desk. The second Jou's voice reached his ears, his head snapped up. Jou winced, thinking Kaiba's neck would have snapped from the force. Kaiba saw who it was and sighed, "Oh. It's just you."

"Gee…" Jou said sarcastically, "No need to have a parade in my honor or anything."

Kaiba cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know…" Jou said, laughing nervously. Now that he thought about it, what _was_ he doing there? He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I'll just be going then. Sorry to erm…have bothered you." He started to leave. His foot was already out of the door when he stopped, "Hey Kaiba?"

Kaiba, who had been cleaning his glasses, tried not to yawn, "What is it _now_?"

Jou looked over his shoulder. The first thing he saw was Kaiba's glasses. The question he had wanted to ask was away from him. He didn't want to say the he had forgotten it to Kaiba's face. He was already an idiot in his eyes. Saying the first thing that came to his mind, Jou asked, "Why don't you wear your glasses to school?"

Looking down at the silver frames, Kaiba answered, "I don't need them."

"They're for reading, right?" Jou had stepped back into the room and closed the door, "You read all the time in class."

"Why does it bother you?" Kaiba snapped, "It's none of your business."

Jou felt like he had just gotten slapped in the face, "I- I don't know."

"Why do you bring up things like that?" Kaiba muttered quietly, "I hate when you do that."

"Do what exactly?" Jou scowled.

"You always stop saying what you want. Sometimes you just don't say it at all. It's really obnoxious. Be a man and say what the hell you want." Kaiba shoved his glasses back into his pocket. He didn't want to risk breaking them.

"Yea?" Jou said with his fists clenched, "Well, why do you care? It's not like you listen to anything I say anyways! Not everyone is an asshole!"

"I am not an asshole." Kaiba's voice was calm, but his tone was obviously sharp, "I'm just not afraid to speak my mind." He stood out of his chair and leaned over his desk. His hands pressed hard against the glass and made fingerprint smudges.

"Not everyone is like you!" Jou said without thinking, "No one _wants_ to be like you!"

Kaiba stopped talking for a minute. His stiff expression softened and his eyes looked a little sad. Jou regretted what he had said immediately. Through the years that he and Kaiba had been fighting, Jou had never imagined winning before. He instantly hated it. "Kaiba- I…"

"Save it." Kaiba said, turning his back on Jou. He looked out of the window that was his office wall.

Jou shook his head, "No, I'm didn't mean to say that." He shoved his hands in his pockets. It felt as if an hour had passed when Jou finally spoke again, "What do you want from me?"

Kaiba turned back around. He didn't speak, but his face looked puzzled. Jou continued, "Why do you keep helping me? You're always giving me rides home and taking care of me. You made me breakfast and fixed the lock on my door. What do you want? Did you need some good karma or something?" he looked up at Kaiba with vulnerability falling down his cheeks, "What is it?"

"Is it so strange to think that maybe I just want to help you?"

"Yes!" Jou cried, "What is driving you to _help_ me You _hate_ me!"

Kaiba looked down at the floor. He raised his head again to meet Jou's eyes, "I just want to help you."

"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!" Jou hollered as loud as he could. He marched up to the desk and grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his black turtleneck, "You just said you weren't afraid of being honest! Well, go for it!" he shook Kaiba rapidly, "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!"

Throughout the years, Jou had never seen Kaiba look so calm. In a strong voice, Kaiba said, "I love you."

Jou immediately let go of Kaiba's collar. He drew his arm back and hit Kaiba across his face with his fist. He took a couple steps back, unable to believe his ears. He shook his head, "I don't believe you." He back himself to the door, "I won't believe you! Just prove it! Prove that you love me! I'd like to see you try!" he opened the door, his hand fumbling to grasp onto the handle.

He finally pried it open and slipped out. Taking no more time to dawdle, he sprinted to the elevator. He pressed the button frantically, glancing over his shoulder frequently to check if Kaiba was following him or not. When the door opened, he rushed in, closing the door quickly. He caught his breath in the elevator, his back resting against the smooth metal wall. He stared up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. His mind had officially shut off. He didn't want to think about what had just happened. To be honest, he just wanted to jump off a cliff and end it all…

The elevator beeped when it opened and Jou walked out. He didn't see Kaiba anywhere, but he didn't want to take any chances. He sprinted into the lobby, dodging business executives along the way. The prudish secretary from before glared at him, "Sir, There is no running in the-!" she hadn't finished her sentence by the time Jou had left.

His sneakers hit the sidewalk and he kept going. The hard cement only made him want to go faster. Bu the time he turned the corner, he knew there was no hope of Kaiba coming after him; a thought that gave him both relief and sadness.

He stopped running by the time he reached the general store in the middle of town. He was halfway home already. He went inside to by himself a drink and quenched his thirst beside the broken vending machine that sat next to the store. He didn't know where he wanted to go next. He figured the best place would be home so he set off, taking a minute to throw away the bottle he had been drinking from.

It was near dark by the time Jou had unlocked his front door. The door swung open and Jou met with the cold, slightly moldy, atmosphere of his home. He sighed and went inside, knocking off his shoes and dropping his bad as he went. He didn't want to watch television and he didn't feel hungry. Deciding that he should just go to sleep, Jou began to remove his uniform, dumping the discarded clothes into their usual corner. It didn't occur to Jou, until he had his back flush with the mattress that he wasn't at all tired. _Well, what else is there to do?_

Empty time passed. Jou stared at the ceiling, making shapes with the shadows being made by the setting sun. Eventually, he couldn't hold it off any longer; he thought about Kaiba.

Was what he said just a game? Jou decided that that was what it was. Kaiba wanted to tease Jou, saying that he loved Jou just so he could laugh at his reaction. He was probably going to go so far as to pretend that he was serious just so Jou could accept his feelings and then make fun of him for liking another man.

Jou squeezed his pillow tight. He had never thought of liking another man before. For all he knew, he still enjoyed the company of the teenage girls that attended his school.

_Well you obviously don't like guys, Jou._ He thought to himself, _You don't have to question it because it's not like you _like_ Kaiba or anything._

Jou didn't think much about it after that. He was preoccupied by his closing eyelids. _Must have been all of that running…_ he concluded and yawned loudly. It didn't take long for him to doze off and he finally fell asleep. It was the best night of sleep Jou had gotten in a long time. There wasn't a single dream.


	8. Heros

Oh my God! Is it true, is it true? Did I finally update!?! Yes! Yes I did! Finally, my comeback chapter. I hope that you aren't angry at me for making you wait so long! I missed you all very much. (: Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Heros

Jou was awaken by the sound of someone pounding feverishly on his door. He opened his eyes and felt surprisingly awake. He looked over at his door and realized that it was open. Apparently, it was the front door that was making all the noise. He slipped out from under the blankets and stumbled a bit to the door. It felt as if he forgot how to use his legs. He unlocked the door and there stood the most beautiful woman Jou had ever met, Mai Kujaku.

"Jou! Where have you been?!" Mai flung her arms around the boy, "Everyone's been so worried about you!"

"Mai?! What are you talking about?" Jou hugged her back, although he was confused as to what was going on. Did he miss something?

Mai stepped back, her hands on her hips, "You haven't been answering the phone. You weren't at school. I went over to Yugi's thinking you were there, but he said he hasn't seen you. I got so concerned, I had to come here myself." her ruby red lips frowned, "I bet you feel so macho letting a girl like me worrying about you so much."

"What do you mean I haven't been at school? It's Saturday." he scratched the back of his head, his brow knit in confusion.

"Saturday? Jou!" Mai's violet eyes went wide, "It's Tuesday! What is wrong with you?"

"Tuesday!?" Jou gasped, "You mean I've been asleep for three days!?"

"What?" Mai asked, "You were sleeping this whole time! Jou, are you sick?" she reached up to touch his forehead.

Jou immediately brushed the hand away, "I'm fine. I guess I was just really tired. You know me, I like sticking to things once I start them." he laughed.

Mai laughed a little too, pulling her hands on her hips again. Her eyes flashed with a little mischief, "So, you going to invite me in or what?"

Jou gulped, realizing that Mai was still in his doorway, "R-right, Sorry!" he let her inside, shutting the door behind her. He watched her walk in, his eyes gazing down her back and down to her apple shaped bottom. He swallowed hard. It definately got warmer inside the apartment.

"So, what's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" Mai asked, stripped off her purple jacket and tossing it onto the nearest chair. Her eyes scanned around the apartment and she sighed. She didn't visit Jou's place often, because she knew that it was the definition of a man's home. It was especially difficult to see it now without the gentle touch of Shizuka's love, but Mai didn't bring it up. She knew he had heard enough of that as it was.

Jou was currently tugging on a pair of jeans he saw sitting on the living room floor, "Coming right up. What do you want? I can make tea."

"Sounds great." Mai looked over her shoulder and smiled, a twinkle in her eye, "Thanks, Jou."

Smiling back with a little apprehension, Jou shuffled off to the kitchen. He wasn't sure how the rest of this day was going to go, but he knew it was going to be far from ordinary.

x-x-x

Honda was on a mission. He sped hard and fast down the Domino's main road like there was no tomorrow. The scenery flashed by him. He didn't care. He had to get to where he was going and he couldn't afford to be distracted. He reached KaibaCorp and parked his bike right out front. He slid off the bike and removed his helmet. With full determination, he pushed through the doors and stomped into the lobby. He marched up to the front desk and stared so hard at the secretary, it felt as if he could melt her skin off her face.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the woman asked, her glare an appropriate responce for his actions.

All of Honda's confidence died. As soon as he began thinking, his exterior melted. He laughed nervously, "Umm yea sorry about barging in, but is uh..is Kaiba here?" it felt more like a mom if her kid could come out to play than a man who demanded answers.

The secretary curled her lip, "_Mr. Kaiba_ is unavailable for people without an appointment, _Sir_." she snapped.

"Oh, well umm can I make an appointment then?" Honda asked.

"Of course." she didn't even look away from him, "He's free in four months."

"WHAT!?" the business men and women in the lobby stopped what they were doing and stared at Honda like they'd never seen anything like him in their lives. Honda blushed, "Sorry." he mumbled. He sighed and addressed the secretary, "Four months?" he repeated.

"Yes, now, please, get out of our lobby." she pointed to the door.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't dismiss people from my building without my consent." a strong voice spoke from across the lobby. Everyone's heads turned. Seto Kaiba never walked through the lobby when other people were present.

Honda smiled in relief, "Hey, there you are!" he watched Kaiba walk over, "Man, am I glad to see you."

Kaiba ignored Honda and looked down at the secretary like she was a piece of candy that had sat in the sun; sticky and unappetizing. He spoke sharply, "Ms..." he looked around for a name plaque and couldn't find one, "Whatever. You're dismissed for the day."

"B-but Mr. Kaiba!" the secretary gasped. She stood up with such force that her glasses were knocked askew, "Who will run the front desk?"

"Who cares? It's my building and that's how I want to run it. That is all." he said and pointed to the door, "Have a good day." he said with absolutely no feeling.

The secretary stomped out, her nose pointed at the floor. Honda tried not to laugh until she was out of the lobby. He smiled, "Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you. I was bored." Kaiba sighed, crossing his arms, "You're that kid that runs around with Yugi and his fools."

"Yea, well, I have a couple questions for you." Honda said, gaining his confidence back little by little.

Kaiba's face remained stiff, "Seto Kaiba doesn't answer questions."

Honda scoffed, "Yea, okay. Well, you're going to whether you like it or not." he looked around. Everyone was watching them, "Can we go someone a bit more private?" he asked quietly.

"No, because that would mean that we would have something to discuss, which we don't." he turned back towards the elevator, "That is all."

Honda scowled, "Hey, I'm not some stupid secretary. What I want to talk to you about is really important and I'd appreciate your time."

"What is your malfunction?" Kaiba said sternly, "What could the two of us possibly have in common so much that you want to discuss it with me?"

Honda sighed, "It's about Jou."

"Why would I give a damn about that idiot?" Kaiba asked, an obnoxiously flat tone forced out from his lips.

"You don't, but you're the only one who can help."

There was a silence that was too long to be considered pregnant, but too short to be anything more than a pause. Kaiba didn't turn his head, but merely shifted his eyes around the lobby at all the people staring at them, "Do you all want to be fired? Get busy." immediately, there was a rush of people talking on their cellphones and stilettos clacking on the marble floor. Kaiba nodded over at Honda, "Are you coming?"

Honda nodded rapidly, following Kaiba into the elevator. They were being taken up to the top floor where he assumed would be Kaiba's office. He waited as the door closed. He was going to wait until they got upstairs to talk, but Kaiba said sharply, "You have until we get to the top. Go." and the elevator began its ascent.

"What!?" Honda gasped, "What kind of crap is that?"

"You're wasting time arguing." Kaiba said, staring at the metallic door of the elevator.

Honda tried to relax. He couldn't stop thinking about how fast the elevator was going. He didn't have enough time! Quickly, he said, "Jou's sister is gone. Their mom took her away and ever since then, Jou's been acting really strange. I don't know what else to do."

"Mmhmm." Kaiba's arms were folded across his chest. Honda thought that he was honestly listening. This gave him confidence to continue, "I thought that the only way to make it right again would be if she came back." he sighed, "and that's where you come in."

Kaiba clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, "What do you expect me to do?" he glared at the door in a way that made Honda feel as if he wasn't good enough to be glared at. "I'm far too busy to be playing 'rescue mission' with a bunch of stupid brats." the elevator door opened and Kaiba stepped out, "Time's up." he walked towards his office door, not watching the elevator try to shut Honda in.

"No! Wait!" Honda pushed the door open and stumbled out, "I love Shizuka, okay? I do!" his hands were balled into fists, "I'd do anything for her. That's the truth." he looked down at the floor and sighed, "Maybe I'm using Jou as a way to hide my selfishness, but I know that something's wrong with him and I don' think there could be another reason. If... if Shizuka came back. We'd both be happy, and that's all that matters right?" he looked up at Kaiba, "I can't do this on my own."

Kaiba was quiet, but the he soon smirked, "So, this really is about some dumb girl? Where is she?"

Honda was thrilled that Kaiba showed interest. He wish he had a better answer than, "I don't know."

"Oh." the hall felt very cold all of a sudden, "I get it now." Kaiba sneered, "You need me because I have the connections and the funds to find her. You want me to waste my hard earned wealth to help people that I don't give a damn about? Get the fuck out." he pointed towards the elevator.

Honda shouted, "No! That's not it!" he sighed, "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything more I can say to persuade you." he turned his back on Kaiba and began to walk away, his feet feeling heavy with reluctance.

"Wait. I never said that I refused." Kaiba said slowly.

Honda turned around with a smile filled with hope, "So, that means you'll help us?"

"...Give me some time to think about it." Kaiba stated with the business executive vagueness that made him so wealthy.

"Thanks, Kaiba." Honda stepped into the elevator and waved, "See you at school."

Kaiba sighed, "Yea well..." he rolled his eyes, "It's inevitable." he opened the door to his office and walked inside, ideas and plans already spreading through his mind like wildfire.

x-x-x

Jou's tea was getting cold in his hands. Too much was going through his mind. Three days worth of thoughts were catching up to him. Mai easily noticed this. Halfway through her story about a sale in Tokyo, she stopped and said, "Okay. I give up. What is bothering you so much that you can't pay attention to me?"

Jou looked at Mai for the second time since she walked through the door. Her eyelashes looked extra long today. Maybe he had noticed that because her eyes looked so warm and inviting. Jou was in such awe, he lost all motivation to answer her.

"Jou?"

He wasn't think anymore. All it was doing was giving him a headache. The ache veined through his body, making everything burn and sting. Jou wanted to cry. He would do anything to make the pain leave him. He put his tea down on the table and leaned over to cup Mai's face with his hands. She instantly blushed, "J-Jou? What are you doing?"

"Is this okay?" he got closer. He could feel his cheeks being tickled by her sweet breath. "Please, say this is okay." he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

Mai pushed him away, her heart starting the pound in her voluptuous chest, "Jou! What the hell is the wrong with you?"

"NO!" Jou demanded, standing up, "Nothing's wrong with me! I'm NORMAL!" he buried his face in his hands, "I'm just like everybody else." he said in a softer, more vulnerable tone.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked, her hands on his shoulders, "Why are you acting like this?" Jou wouldn't answer. She shook him in desperation, "You're scaring me!"

"Kiss me!" Jou said, "Really kiss me, _please_!" he begged. He grabbed Mai by the waist and pulled her in, crashing their lips together again. This time, she complied, holding tightly onto his shoulders, and leaning her weight onto him. Jou felt like he wanted to fall over, but he kept going. He was searching for something. However, he knew he would be unable to figure out what it would be like when he found it. He pulled away, his hand immediately reaching up to touch Mai's pouty lips; as if he was making sure that he had actually kissed them.

Mai asked quietly, clearing her throat, "You okay now?"

Jou nodded, a smile on his lips, "Yea. Thanks." he sat back down, pulling her into his lap. He rested his cheek on his fist and watched her stare at him with confusion.

She shrugged, smiling back, "Anytime, Babe." she ran her fingers through his bangs, "But, I've gotta tell you, this isn't going to work out."

"No, it's not." Jou said with a small laugh, "But I'm fine now. It's okay."

"You sure?"

Kaiba's face finally swam back into Jou's pool of thoughts. Deciding that that was how it was going to be for quite some time, Jou embraced it. He planted a kiss on Mai's cheek and whispered, "Positive."

x-x-x

Mai went home later that afternoon. Jou hadn't heard from her since, but he understood. She had done what she had come to do and moved on. He admired her in that way.

He went to school the next day. He explained to his friends about his marathon of sleep with a comical attitude. Anzu and Yugi waved it off as a, "Silly Jou." However, Honda couldn't help but still be concerned. He was definitely keeping a close watch on his best buddy.

The four of them went to the park after school. Honda and Jou decided to join the basketball game that usually went underway at that time of day with other students. Anzu and Yugi watched and cheered from the side. Occasionally, the ball would get away from the players and threaten to smack Anzu or Yugi in the face. However, Jou or someone would save the day and both cheerleaders were safe.

It seemed like it was going to be an average day. Jou was finally looking up, and he was glad that everyone was being so normal around him. To be honest, he thought that it would be harder to get back in the groove of things if his friends had acted like he was glass.

Sweaty and without jackets, Jou and his fellow basketball players were in the last couple of minutes of their game. The score was tied and they declared that next basket called it. Jou immediately went all out, saying that he was going to get that ball if it killed him. He began sprinting towards a guy that was a head taller than he was, the ball clutched in his hands as he prepared to through it. Jou was going to take his chance. He lept forward, his hands outstretched, and then a voice in the distance caught his attention, "STOP IT!"

Several people stopped moving, looking over towards the source of the noise. Minase and Hana were a couple yards away. His hand was clutched around her's, a scowl on his face, "Get out of here, Hana! This is none of your business!" he let go of her wrist with force, tossing her in the other direction.

She had lost her balance and fell, her rear stinging. With tears in her eyes she said, "That hurt!"

"Yea, well, maybe now you'll learn not to bother me when I'm busy." by then, a good number of people had walked closer, interested in the argument that was occuring.

Hana stood up, brushing her skirt, "I can't just watch you hurt someone like Jou. He's a good person!"

"He's a worthless worm."

"What about worms?" Jou had appeared, his hands on his hips.

Hana gasped, "Jou! Look out! Minase's going to try to hurt you!"

"Is he now?" Jou asked, looking around. The whole basketball game had come to join the event, "In front of all of these people? Sounds kinda macho, eh, Minase?"

His face red with anger and embarrassment, Minase snarled, "Well, I _was_, until my stupid sister had to get in my way."

"How dare you! She was only looking out for you!" Anzu said, shaking an angry finger at him, "She doesn't want you to get in trouble."

"Shut up!"

"Don't you tell my friends to shut up." Jou said, attempting to roll his sleeves up, only to realize that his sleeves were short. He didn't let that stop him from looking intimidating, "Minase, I don't give a shit that you have a beef with me, but stop harming all these innocent people. They only want you to stop being so blind, Man."

Minase laughed darkly, "Blind?" he repeated, "Jounouchi, what the hell do you know about being able to see? You're the one who's always so blinded by your anger to see rationality. I mean, your mouth gets you in more trouble than your fists." he put his hands in his pockets and turned away. Today was no day to fight, "C'mon, Hana. I'm taking you home."

Hana nodded, frowning slightly, "Okay." she quickly waved and everyone and followed at her brother's heels.

The crowd thinned out, but Jou lingered behind. Anzu, Yugi, and Honda at his side. Yugi asked, "Jou? Are you okay?"

Never in a million years did Jou think that such a stuck up jerk could make so much sense. He looked down at the fresh cut grass and thought, _How could I be so stupid? Minase's right. I lose my temper too much. If I ever pushed Shizuka like that..."_ Jou shook his head, he never wanted to think of himself doing such a hurtful thing.

Honda put a hand on Jou's shoulder, "C'mon, Man. The game's going to start up again without us."

Jou sighed and smiled, "Right." he decided to not let it bother him for the rest of the afternoon. After all, today was supposed to be a normal day.


	9. Picking up the Pieces

I know the last chapter didn't have a lot of substance to it, but I hope this will satiate your hunger for some sort of breakthrough. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Picking up the Pieces

Weeks flew by for Jou. Nothing changed. It felt as if all the drama and all of the chaos seemed to die down. Even missing Shizuka didn't hurt as bad as it used to. Soon, the snow had made its way to Domino City, and everyone was thinking of Christmas. That's when the loneliness came back to Jou, and the nightmares returned with a heavy vengence.

He awoke in a cold sweat one Sunday morning. He sat up straight, his chest was heaving and his fingers were shaking. Running a shivering hand through his drenched hair, he peered out of the window. Patches of pink and orange created a quilt of early morning sky. A soft breeze moved the naked branches, acting like a soft caress to awaken them. The whole town was still, except for Jou.

He couldn't imagine himself falling back asleep, so he slipped out from under the blankets, a chill running down his spine. His feet slid along the hallway. His body was still too heavy with sleep to lift them properly. As he entered his livingroom, he saw his father for the first time in three weeks, exhausted and shabby on the couch. A glass of soda sat half full beside him and a plate with reminants of dinner waited to be brought to the sink. Jou smiled. He was proud of his pop. They never spent time together, but Jou knew it was because he was working himself to the bone to try and give Jou a good life.

Not wanting to disturb him, Jou returned to his bedroom. He grabbed the first thing he saw to change into, and set off for a walk. He figured that maybe, by the time he came back, he'd be cold enough to realize how tired he was and would go back to bed. He pulled on his denim jacket, the warmest thing he owned, and ventured out into the morning chill.

At first, it started out as a walk down the road. When he got there, it turned into around the block. By the time Jou reached the supermarket, he decided that he was just going to keep walking. Soon, he had reached his school, and the business district was suddenly in view. Before he knew it, he was walking past fancy condos and soon, those condos turned into mansions. He stopped in front of one with large white pillars, and realized where he was. It was the Kaiba Estate.

He wasn't planning on stopping. He was going to keep walking, but there was a figure in the short distance climbing over the fence. Curious, Jou hurried forward. If it was a burglar, he certainly didn't want to let the guy go. He got closer and noticed that the figure wasn't getting much larger. In fact, it looked like a small boy. That was when Jou understood what he was looking at; it was Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Jou called out, waving his arm over his hand to get his attention.

Mokuba was so shocked, he lost his balance and fell off the fence, landing on the sidewalk. He put his finger to his lips, "Shh! Jou, you're gonna get me caught!" he snapped in a hushed tone.

Jou nodded. Keeping his voice down, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to go visit Seto at work. He didn't come home last night. I think it's because it's almost Christmas, so he has to work extra hard." Mokuba held up a bag, "I was going to bring him something to eat."

"Oh. Why do you have to sneak out? Can't you just ask someone to drive you?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Seto demanded that nobody let me out of the house unless he's home. That way, if something happens, he's able to come get me."

Jou thought that made perfect sense. However, he also knew that Kaiba was never home, so he could just imagine how lonely Mokuba's been feeling. He ruffled Mokuba's hair through the wool cap he was wearing, "Well, let me walk you there. Kaiba would flip if he knew you went by yourself." he turned back towards the business district, his hands buried deep into the pockets of his coat. The cold was finally effecting him.

Mokuba nodded, "'kay." he paused, "Jou? What are _you_ doing here?"

Jou shrugged, "Took a walk. I didn't realize how far I had actually gone."

"Oh." Mokuba walked with his head down, "I wish I could go for walks."

"What's up with Kaiba holding you up in your house for? Aren't you part of KaibaCorp too?" Jou was full of curiousity this morning.

Mokuba shook his head, "Not anymore. I was fired."

"He fired his own brother?!" Jou's eyebrows rose in shock.

The younger Kaiba nodded, his cheeks pink from the cold and the shame, "Seto said that he didn't want me to take over the company. He said that he couldn't imagine KaibaCorp without him. I suppose that me running it with him didn't make him feel much younger." Mokuba shrugged, "I don't know. It was so confusing. He wasn't making any sense, to be honest." he sighed, "I just wish I could help my big brother out. Ever since I stopped working with him, it's been so boring, and I never see him. I miss him."

Jou frowned, "That's a bummer, Mokuba." he blew into his hands to warm them, "I know what it's like to miss a sibling, that's for sure." he looked up and down the road before crossing, Mokuba at his heels, "I'm sure Kaiba's just looking out for your best interests."

"Well, I wish he'd stop looking out for me sometimes. I'm not a little kid anymore." Mokuba pouted.

"No, no you're not." Jou agreed, letting go of his grip on Mokuba's sleeve as they slid through the small rush of Sunday commuters. He reached the front door of KaibaCorp, and turned around, waiting for Mokuba to catch up, "But you'll always been little to your big brother. It's just how it works out."

"Do you still treat _your_ sister like a baby?" Mokuba asked.

Jou smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "If I could rewind back to a time when we were young and stupid, I would in a heartbeat, Kiddo. Back then, no, I didn't treat her like a baby. She was gold to me, and she always will be." he winked with a smirk, "Your brother keeps you at home, because that's where valuables are kept. Prisoners belong in a jail, remember that." he opened the door for Mokuba, "Now scram."

Mokuba smiled, his chin finally held high, "Thanks, Jou." he was half inside when he asked, "You wanna come in? Seto wouldn't mind. He likes when you stop by."

Jou was relieved that his ears were already red, "He does?" he blurted out. With a blink, he changed his demeanor, "Oh no, no, I don't wanna bother him. Plus, this is family time. I can't butt in like that." he took a few steps back, "I got to get back home anyways. Bye!" he waved and turned his back on the company. He no longer had any intention of going back to sleep.

x-x-x

Jou's walk continued towards the park. He didn't enter the park. He knew he'd find nothing there except for memories of his friends and sister. He didn't think that would brighten his mood, so he went around the corner to the suburb area of town. It was quiet. The occassinal person wearing a bathrobe poked their arm out the door to grab the newspaper. They weren't very friendly, but Jou hoped that it was only due to the idea of standing out in the cold to say hello not being very appealing.

A little blue house sat in the middle of the street that Jou had only seen the inside of a few times. He hoped it was not too early in the morning to try and visit again. Climbing up the steps, he opened the screen door and knocked on the wooden one underneath. There wasn't an answer right away. However, Jou saw a movement in the window beside him. Someone's long fingers were parting the blinds. A pair of umber eyes were peering at him in the most peculiar way. Jou nodded at them with a smirk.

The eyes and fingers quickly disappeared, the blinds shaking from the abrupt action. In a few moments, the door flung open, and the owner of the eyes stood there with a scowl, "What do you want?"

Jou shrugged, "Good morning to you too." he looked down at the open collared shirt and unbuttoned skinny-legged jeans. He cocked an eyebrow, "Did I wake you, Bakura?"

The yami rolled his eyes, "I don't sleep until early afternoon, Fool. I prefer being alert at night." he shivered, "It's fucking freezing. If you're not here for anything imperative to your health, I'm shutting the door on you."

"Well, is Ryou awake?" Jou asked.

"He's grooming himself. He should be out soon." Bakura's nose wrinkled in disgust at the wind that decided to come into the house, "If you feel like waiting, get your arse in here. It's damn cold out there." he left the doorway, immediately walking into the kitchen for a mug of coffee.

Jou stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes and slid off his jacket, "I don't suppose you'd get me a cup, would you?"

Bakura slammed the coffee pot onto the counter, bringing the filled mug to his lips with a glare. Jou took his silence for a "no", and he sighed, "Okay, then. Where should I wait for Ryou?"

Bakura shrugged, "I don't really give a fuck what you do. Just stay downstairs and don't touch anything. If you want to waste the least amount of space, I suggest sitting on the sofa. Keep your feet off the coffee table, it was a difficult steal." his tone was extremely serious. He tossed the mug in the sink as if it was a tennis ball, only it chipped instead of bounced. He headed over to the stairs, "I'll warn him of your arrival." and he disappeared, his climb smooth like a feline.

Jou couldn't help but laugh a little. Bakura was an interesting man. Taking his advice, he sat on the sofa and waited for Ryou, keeping his feet as far away from the coffee table as he could. In only a few short minutes, Ryou bounced down the stairs wearing a dark blue sweater. He smiled over at Jou warmly, "Hello, Jou. It's good to see you."

Jou nodded, "Same here. I hope I didn't wake you up or anything."

"Oh no, I'm always awake early to make Bakura breakfast. I figure it's easier than teaching him how to make it himself." he laughed, "Would you like a cup of coffee? I'm sure it was a frigid journey over here." he stepped into the kitchen.

Getting off the sofa, Jou followed, "That'd be great, thanks." he leaned against the kitchen doorway, unable to think of anything better to do. He watched Ryou pour the coffee. In a soft voice, he asked, "Sugar? I'd offer you cream, but I only have milk."

The blonde shook his head, "That's fine. Just three spoons of sugar is all I use."

As Ryou made added the sweetener, he asked, "So, what brings you over to my neck of the woods? I don't exactly live close. Is something the matter?"

"No, not really." Jou answered, "I felt like walking, and this is where I ended up." he bit his lip. Now that he was here, there was something he had been wanting to ask Ryou.

Ryou nodded, "Oh, well I'm very glad you decided to stop by. I don't get many visitors." he handed Jou his coffee in a chipped mug, "I'm sorry I don't have finer mugs. Yami is a little careless." his cheeks went pink.

Jou smiled, "Forget about it. This is great, thanks." he took a sip and embraced the warming sensation that veined through his body, "Mmm."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Ryou said, beginning to work on his own mug, "Just give me a moment and we can sit and chat. Please, have a seat."

Pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, Jou did as asked. He wrapped his hands around the mug, letting the warmth blanket over his numb fingers. He watched the steam drift up out of the mug and into oblivion. No sooner did Ryou sit down, did Jou opened his mouth, "I think I'm gay."

Ryou had barely brought the coffee mug to his lips before putting it back down, looking pensive. After a pregnant pause, Ryou said slowly, "Well, that's certainly something interesting to wake up to." he looked over at Jou with no judgement in his eyes, "So, is this a new development, or have you been contemplating this for some time now?"

Jou's eyes shifted around to anywhere but Ryou's face, "It's been up in the air for a couple weeks now." he laughed, staring down at the blackness that was his coffee, "I know, of all the people to think they're gay, it's me. It's nuts- well...maybe nuts isn't the right word to use right now."

Ryou giggled, "Oh, Jou, it's perfectly alright. I don't think of you at heterosexual, nor do I gay. You're Jou to me no matter what the circumstance."

"I know." Jou sighed, "I guess coming here was a good idea, because I've been wanting to ask you how you...you know, _knew_."

"Oh, well I had a little help from Yami." Ryou answered, waving a hand, "I was instantly attracted to him, and I didn't question my sexuality so much as I just pretended it didn't exist. Who cares what my preference is? Who I am in love with is more important. I mean, I always knew I thought men were attractive, but I never really had the courage to be open about it. It's all about how far you're willing to go to find yourself and who you want to share yourself with." he brought the mug to his lips, "Did this revelation surface because of a particular person you've been keeping an eye on, or is that nuts as well?"

Immediately, Jou's ears went red again, only this time, he couldn't use the cold as an excuse. He nodded his head, staring so hard at the contents of his mug, he could imagine Kaiba's face painted along the surface. He blinked up, looking at Ryou, "I don't really want to tell you, though. Sorry."

"It's quite alright. However, Jou, remember that I'm not here to judge you."

"Oh, it's not like it isn't hard to figure out." came a voice from the doorway, "It's obvious who the prat's drooling over." Bakura entered the kitchen with a swish of his hips, "So, Blondie, how long until you fess up to yourself and tell the billionaire how you feel."

"What?" Jou asked, his hands shaking so hard, his coffee split over the brim, "Well, what if I'm not really gay? Maybe I'm just thinking crazy. I mean, I haven't been the same since Shizuka left, you know that; the whole world does."

Ryou shrugged, "Well, maybe you are, but if you're so intent on sticking to the fact that you're gay, don't you think that speaks volumes?" he pointed out with a bit of a knowing smile.

Jou was quiet for a very long time. The clock on a close by wall ticked away. Jou sighed, his gaze over at Ryou and then Bakura. He asked, "Well, even if I _am_ gay, what makes you so sure that _he _is? I could be setting myself up for some major pain here."

"Grow some courage, Dipshit." Bakura said, making his way over to Ryou, "If you're so damn scared of telling a bloke that you're getting a stiffy over him, then there's no hope for you." he put his hands on Ryou's shoulders, "Even if you never tell him, you can at least be confident enough in yourself to say, 'I'm fucking gay, and there's nothing you can do to change my stubborn mind.'"

Ryou nodded, "I concur with Yami. You need to be accepting of yourself, Jou. I mean, you can't keep questioning your sexuality. You need to be set on something. I mean, even if you think you're bisexual, be strong, and say that's who you are. It's better than pretending you're a lost child in the forest. Nobody can hear you cry for help if they don't know you're out there."

Jou nodded, feeling a weight lifting from his back. He swirled his coffee around in the mug before asking another question, "Well, is there a test I can take or something? To really know."

Bakura laughed darkly, "Oh yes and if you get above 75 percent, you're gay. That's rich." a twinkle suddenly shined in his eyes, "Have you tried putting the moves on a woman?"

"Well, yeah." Jou answered, his eyes wandering around the room again, "I have lots of times."

"Ever get you jumpy in the pants?"

"Sometimes. Not really. I always thought I was really picky." Jou's eyes were wide, slowly realizing that this was possibly a reality that was going to punch him hard in the gut.

"No, I think you're 'dicky', if you get the idea." Bakura replied with a bit of a laugh, "I believe..." Bakura said, rounding the table and and bringing his face close to Jou's, "There's only one real way to know."

Jou shuddered as he felt Bakura's warm breath tickle his cheeks, "W-what's that?"

"You have to give yourself a tickle, and see if imaging a man makes you bite that pillow, Mate."

Jou was not the only one blushing. Ryou said quietly, "Yami, leave Jou alone. He doesn't _really-_"

"Yes he does." Bakura said, looking over at Ryou. He turned back to Jou, bringing his face impossibly closer, "How about it, Jou? You can even use our bathroom if you don't want to wait."

"Yami!" Ryou stood from the table, his face flushed. He pulled on the sleeve of his sweater, "I think it's time for some breakfast. Jou, would you like pancakes? I'm rather fond of making pancakes." he nervously opened the refridgerator, his face disappearing behind the door.

"A-actually, I think I'll take a rain check, Ryou." Jou said, standing from the table. He put his mug in the sink and said, "I got to get going home. Dad doesn't know I'm gone and all that shit."

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sure that's _exactly_ why you're leaving."

Jou tugged on his jacket, "Thanks for the help...both of you." he opened the front door, a burst of cold air flooding into the house.

"Take care, Jou. Call me if you need anymore help." Ryou said, waving at him as he walked down the sidewalk.

Jou returned the wave, but quickly turned his attention to the conversation that he had just had. Sure, he was a strapping young, teenage boy. He pleasured himself just as much as the next guy, but he never really imagined a man. He didn't really think of anything. It was something habitual, rehearsed so often it came natural.

The walk home seemed shorter than Jou thought. As he entered the house, he saw that his father was gone for the day. Biting his lip, Jou removed his jacket and wandered down the hallway to his bedroom. If he didn't gather the courage and got it over with at that very moment, he knew he never would.

x-x-x

A/N: I'm stopping it there for now. I suppose reminding everyone that this fic is rated: M would be a good idea. So, next chapter, we'll be getting _quite_ intimate. I hope that this chapter left you more satisfied than the last one. I'll be looking forward to hearing your responses!


	10. Calling

Welcome to chapter 10. We're gonna start winding this fic down now for sure. I'm thinking three more chapters max.

As a side note, the beginning of this chapter's going to be a wee bit graphic. This fic is rated M for a reason, you know. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10: Calling

Jou usually felt like his bed was his safety zone. If he needed to get away, he'd sleep. However, as he stripped his clothes and slithered under the sheets, he couldn't recall a time he had ever felt so _uncomfortable_.

Laying on his back, he looked up at the ceiling with his body as stiff as a board. He took a deep breath, his chest expanding, but it felt tight. When was the last time he took the time to even breathe? He said quietly, "Okay, Jou, you've done this a billion times. Just do it." he closed his eyes and he tried to imagine the boy in question. As soon as he imagined Kaiba in his bedroom, standing beside his bed, he snapped open his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was still the only one there. He sighed, "Okay...just try again."

He felt like a loser, embarrassed over something that only he could see. Still, he closed his eyes and tried again. This time, Kaiba was standing there with his shirt in absence. Jou squeezed his eyes shut, determined to stay focused. He imagined Kaiba climbing on top of him, the weight of his body making the bed sink. Jou ran his own hands down his chest, pretending that they were the size and texture of Kaiba's. He tried to decide what Kaiba's scent would be like and how his warm breath against his neck would make him react. Jou's fingers went past his navel and he felt his cheeks flush. For some bizarre reason, Pretend-Kaiba was making him more embarrassed than he thought it would.

Jou felt his light brown curls. Soft under his touch, Jou giggled as the Kaiba in his mind gave them a light tug. Jou moaned quietly as he saw the smirk on Kaiba's lips. Jou wanted to kiss that smirk, tasting the powerful lips that Kaiba possessed. Jou realized that he wasn't going to last much longer. He ran his nails down his inner tigh, leaving a trail of pink to blossom on his skin. As Jou continued to fantasise, his hand acted as Kaiba's mouth. He shivered, his breath fast paced. He felt himself getting to the epitome of pleasure. With a moan that Jou had never made before, he released his tension with an arch in his back and a hand gripping the sheets.

It took five minutes or so for Jou to recover, his chest still heaving. As he opened his eyes, he expected Kaiba to be sitting beside him with a glow around him and a twinkle in his eyes. However, Jou saw no one. There was no stunning boy waiting for him. There was no twinkle. The only thing Jou felt was the slime that was cooling on his stomach. An ache filled his heart. Before he knew it, he had rolled over on his side and started to cry. He felt helpless and confused. The shocking realization of what he had done sunk in, and Jou didn't know what to do with himself.

"How could this be happening?" he whispered to himself, sniffling, "I can't be...be ga-" he couldn't bring himself to say the word. He shook his head, wiping his face with the palm of his hand. Kaiba flashed into his mind for a fleeting moment, causing Jou to only start crying again.

"Jou?" Homda's voice came from the livingroom, the sound of the front door being shut followed.

Jou immediately stopped crying. He ran to his bedroom door and started to close it, "Umm get comfy!" he said with a tight voice. "I'll be there in a sec!" he shut the door as quietly as possible. He cleared his throat and grabbed a stray towel. He cleaned himself off and pulled a shirt over his torso. He ruffled his hair as he walked down the hallway.

Honda waved from the couch, "Yo. I brought a couple flicks. You in?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders, "Sure." he sat on one of the the recliner arms, taking another deep breath. For some reason, it didn't feel as tight as before.

Immediately, the best friend asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"Nah." Jou shook his head, "Just being moody again. You want a drink or something?" he got up and put his hands in his back pockets.

Honda turned the television on, his arm relaxing over the back of the couch, "I'm good."

Jou plopped down into the sitting cushion of the chair. He stared at a coffee stain o the livingroom carpet. He felt unsure and confused. He also felt so tired, but he couldn't understand why he kept biting his nails or bouncing his legs. He couldn't help but think of what telling Honda would do to his life. What if this was a secret he should keep to himself? Would Honda freak out if he told him? Jou had just lost a sister. He didn't want to lose a friend too. Jou shook his head. It wasn't just any friend. It was his _best_ friend.

"Hey? You okay?" Honda asked.

"Huh?" Jou looked up. Honda was bent over the DVD player, his eyebrow arched.

Jou rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, "I'm fine." his chest heaved.

"You don't look fine."

"Well, I am, okay?" Jou snapped. The moment the words escaped his lips, Jou regretted it.

Honda shut the television off, "Fine then." he grabbed his jacket, "We'll do this some other time."

"Honda!" Jou called out. His fingers buried themselves into the arms of the chair. He felt ready to cling onto Honda the moment he tried to open the door.

With his hands in his pockets, Honda looked over his shoulder, "What? he said cooly.

"I-I..." Jou hung his head, "I have this thing...but I c-can't. I can't tell you."

Honda's eyes went wide, "Are you in some trouble?"

"N-no it's nothing like that!"

"Are you..." Honda lowered his voice, "_hurting yourself?_" he put his hands on Jou's slim shoulders, "You can tell me."

Jou shook his head in horror, "Of course not!" he locked eyes with Honda. The browns melted together. Jou suddenly felt more unsure than he did before.

Honda repeated softly, "You can tell me." he pressed his and Jou's foreheads together, "Jou, you're my best friend. I hate when you hide things from me."

Sudden uncomfort went through Jou. He pushed away from Honda. Being so close to someone, especially a man, wasn't what he wanted at the moment. He sighed, saying, "I don't want to keep this from you. I'm... scared." he rubbed his arm, noticing that the coffee stain looked like a jaguar emerging from a cloud of his dust.

Honda's brow knit, "Are you sick?"

Jou blinked, looking up at Honda, "Sorta?" his eyebrows sloped down.

"What?"

"I don't know!" Jou cried, throwing his hands up in the air, "Damnit, Honda. I- I'm gay, okay?" he gasped and covered his mouth. He hadn't expected it to take him over like that.

It took a moment of Honda to understand. Then, it hit him and he whispered, "Oh my God. You're _gay_?"

"...are you grossed out?" Jou asked, turning his body away from Honda. He prayed this didn't turn violent.

Honda shook his head, "No! No, Jou. I'd never do that to you." he smiled, "I'm just glad that's all it is."

"That's all!? Honda, I like men!" Jou's jaw dropped, "How can you take this so well?"

"Well...Ryou's gay with Bakura. Malik's questionable. I'm just kind of used to it." Honda shrugged, "So... what brought this all up?" his eyes shined, "Do you love a guy?" Jou blushed. Honda laughed, "Wow. Who is it?" he swallowed, "It isn't me, is it?"

"No." Jou said, shaking his head, "No, I don't think of you that way." he grinned, "Besides, you're Shizuka's."

Honda rolled his eyes, "Then who?"

"I can't tell you just yet." Jou replied.

Honda nodded in complete understanding. They stood there for a few minutes, not having anything more to say. Honda sighed, wrapping his arms around Jou, "We're still cool, Man. Promise."

Jou hugged him back, "Thanks, Man." he picked up a DVD and winked, "Still okay with watching a movie with me?"

"I don't know, Dude. That's kinda gay." they both laughed as they sat down on the couch. About halfway trhough the first scene, Jou felt himself reaching a calm that he had yet to feel in days. He took a deep breath, embracing the relaxing air.

The ringing of the phone made him jump. Honda paused the movie and Jou dug through a pile of random belongings on the floor. He followed the cord from the wall to the home base that was hidden under the coffee table and old coupons. He picked up the reciever, his body bent uncomfortably off the couch. In a strangled tone, he said, "Hello?"

"Brother?"

"Shizuka!" Jou gasped, his back shooting up to regain his usual posture. His eyes were the size of fishbowls, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Brother. I can't be long." she sounded relieved, "I snuck out. Mother's drinking with strange men in the livingroom. I'm over at a pay phone near the school."

"Sis..." Jou sighed, tears brimming, "It's so good to hear from you."

"I've missed you so much, Brother!" Shizuka cried hysterically, "I- I'm so lonely here. You're my best friend, and I don't know what to do without you here."

It sounded a bit muffled, so Jou assumed she was sobbing into her scarf. He frowned, looking over at Honda with desperation in his eyes. He didn't know what to do for his sister. He said, "Sis, don't cry. I'm sure everything's gonna turn out fine in the end."

"Everyone hates me here."

"How could anyone hate you?" Jou said calmly, "You're the kindest, most prettiest girl I know." he nodded over at Honda, who was watching the conversation intently, "Hey, you know who doesn't hate you?"

"You?"

Jou laughed, "Well, yeah, but you know who else? Honda. You wanna talk to him?"

"Oh could we? Thank you, Jou!"

As the phone was passed over, Jou smiled at his friend. Honda had never looked so surprised or happier in his entire life. He swallowed as he raised the phone to his ear, he said, "Hey you."

Jou left Honda to his conversation, taking the oppertunity to wash his face with cool water. As he looked on the mirror, he recalled what he had done earlier that day. He remembered his new self-discovery, and as he dried the droplets from his face, he said, "I look the same."

"Hey, Jou. Shizuka's gotta go. She wants to say goodbye." Honda entered the bathroom and handed him the phone.

Jou said into the phone, "Hey."

"Hi. I need to get back home before she notices that I'm missing."

Jou sighed, leaning against the sink, "Okay. Be careful, Sis." he crossed his arms, "I love you, Shizuka. Don't ever forget that."

She sighed as well, "How could I? I love you too much. I promise to call soon."

"Pinky promise?" Jou teased.

A giggle. "Pinky promise. Goodbye."

"Bye." Jou heard the click. As upsetting as the situation seemed, he was actually strangley relieved. He walked back to the livingroom with his chin held high and a smile on his face.

Honda pushed play on the movie as Jou sat own. He asked, "So, did you tell her about your man-loving?"

Jou made a face, "What the hell kind of word is that?" he laughed, "and no, I didn't tell her. It's just not the time, you know?"

"Yeah I guess. Are you going to tell the crew?" Honda wondered, "I don't want to accidently let something slip."

"I don't know. Give it a couple days, okay?" Jou dropped the phone on the floor beside the couch, resting his head on the pillowed back. He closed his eyes, "I miss Shizuka."

The phone rang again. Jou leaned down to grab the phone. Perhaps it was Shizuka again. He placed the phone to his ear and answered, "Shizuka?"

"No, but close." came a gruff tone, "I'm outside your apartment."

Jou raised an eyebrow, "Kaiba? What do you want?"

"Get in the car." Kaiba said, "And bring whats-his-face with you." there was a click and Jou heard the dial tone.

Honda shut off the television, realizing that the movie was not going to be watched in its entirety that night. He stood from the couch, "Was that really Kaiba?"

"Yeah." Jou was confused, staring at the carpet. His mind began searching for some kind of reason. He couldn't explain it, but something inside him made him reach for his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Honda asked.

Jou tugged on his shoes, "Come on."

"Why?" Honda was confused, but loyally pulled on his jacket.

"I don't know." Jou opened the front door and saw Kaiba sitting in the same black sports car he would drive Jou home in after school. The car rumbled quietly as white steam formed from the cold all around it. "I have no fucking idea." Jou whispered and ran to the car at full force.

x-x-x

A/N: I think we can all assume what happens next. It was going to happen eventually, and I made it last for a good seven chapters or so, so gimme a break. haha. I hope you liked this chapter. It's definitely one of my favorites. Take care!


	11. Favors

Here's the beginning of the end, Folks. I hope you love it!

Chapter Eleven: Favors

The three of them drove through town without a word. Jou attempted to speak as they were approaching the edge of town. Kaiba put a finger on Jou's lips and said, "I'll make you walk home."

Jou frowned, looking over at Honda. He had a strange smile on his face. Jou asked, "Are you still happy about talking to Shizuka?"

"Why do you ask?" Honda wondered.

"You're grinning like it's nobody's business."

Honda laughed, "Yeah. Cupid's got me bad."

Jou grinned as well, turning back around. He used his sleeve to wipe the layer of cold off his window and peered outside. He saw the sea rippling beside them. The moon was hidden behind angry black clouds. Jou pouted. One of his favorite memories was coming home from the beach when him and Shizuka were little. She was asleep on his shoulder and he watched the moonlight spill diamonds onto the water. Jou rubbed his shoulder as he imagined Shizuka's head on him. He missed feeling that close to someone. Lately, he's felt so lonely, he couldn't recall the last time he could kiss someone or hold them for hours.

It was a hour until Jou saw the town. He asked, "Where are we?"

"Who cares?" Kaiba replied.

Jou turned to look behind him and saw that Honda had fallen asleep. He shook his knee, "Dude, wake up. Where are we?"

Honda opened his eyes, saying lazily, "Wha? Oh. We're somewhere near Domino. Why are we here?"

Kaiba turned onto a quiet suburban street. As they drove by a school, Jou noticed a phone booth. Kaiba mumbled, "Don't tell me you forgot about that favor you asked for." he pulled the car up to a white house, "Get out." he shut off the car and opened the door.

Jou blinked, "What? What favor?" he looked over at Honda.

He suddenly had a look of shock and wonder, "No way." he jumped out of the car and said, "C'mon Jou!"

"Quiet." Kaiba said, "We're trying to be _not_ get caught."

Honda looked over at the white house and whispered, "Is this for real? Does she really live here?"

Jou gasped, "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, "Is that what we're doing?"

"Shut up!" Kaiba snapped with a hushed voice, "What was I thinking doing this for you idiots?" he opened the trunk of his car, "Stop gawking at that house. That's not the one."

Jou and Honda immediately stepped back from the white house and glared at Kaiba, "Then why are we here?"

"Because if we pulled up to her house, we'd be noticed." he handed Jou a pile of clothes and a hat, "Hold onto those." he grabbed a length of rope and a flashlight, "Let's go." he said, and began to climb through the bushes of the white house's yard. Jou and Honda obediantly followed.

The three boys crept through the bushes and dead leaves as quietly as they could, but the crunching made them all wince. Kaiba eventually grumbled, "Fuck it." and ran to the back of the white house's yard, jumping over the fence.

Jou and Honda followed, keeping their bodies' low. Honda hoisted Jou up the fence, "God, you're heavier than you used to be. How is that possible?"

"Hurry up." Kaiba snarled. As Jou toppled over the fence and into his arms, he smirked a little, "Well, isn't this interesting?"

Jou blushed, "Let me go." he pushed out of Kaiba's arms just in time for Honda to land on top of him. They both crashed to the ground, Jou's face smushed into a pile of leaves and dead grass. Honda smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

"Will you stop fucking around?" Kaiba said, looking around the back yard that they were now occupying, "She knows we're here."

"How do you figure?" Jou asked, brushing himself off.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "You think her calling you tonight was a coincidence? She's been waiting for this for a week." Kaiba pointed to the window with pink curtains, "She flickered the lights while you two were kissing dirt." he looked over at Jou and laughed darkly, "You have a leaf in your hair." he reached over.

Jou smacked his hand, "Don't touch me." he snapped and ruffled his hair. He only suceeded in tangling the leaf more into his golden locks.

They crept through the yard, pressing their bodies against the house. As they slid down towards Shizuka's window, they passed the room that was exuding drunken laughter. "Oh you're so funny!" Jou heard his mother squeal. "It's kinda hot in here." she giggled, "Let's open the window a little bit more."

The three of them gasped, Kaiba and Jou immediately ducking behind the tall bushes that were underneath the kitchen window. Honda, who was slow on the uptake, was directly underneath the window. He bit his lip, holding his breath to make his body stick out less. Jou saw the dark sillouette of his mother's head leaning out of the window. There was no sound besides her sighing, "Ah that's so much better." and she went back inside.

Jou immediately whispered, "C'mon!" and gestured at Honda to move.

Honda ran to the kitchen window, his cheat heaving, "I thought I was a goner."

"Me too!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "We're wasting too much time. If she can walk over to a window, she can walk down the hall and catch us." he crept over to Shizuka's bedroom window, flickering the flashlight into the room.

Shizuka opened the window, poking her head out. She beamed, "Hi."

"You have everything you need?" Kaiba asked.

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah." she looked back into the room, "I used pillows to make it look like I'm sleeping. I give her another hour before she passes out anyways."

Jou handed her the pile of clothes he had been carrying, "Here, change into these first."

"Okay. Give me a minute." she disappeared back into the darkness of her room. When she emmerged, her hair was piled into the baseball cap and her winter jacket was so big, it covered half of her face, "How do I look?"

"Hidden." Honda said, reaching his arms out, "C'mon down."

Shizuka stuck one baggy jeaned leg out of the window and then another. While Honda held her by the waist, she shut the window. Once she was on solid ground, she jumped into Jou's arms. Jou embraced her back, spinning her around, "Oh, Shizuka. I missed you so much."

"Jou, I can't believe you're here!"

Kaiba heard a bottle smash, "We have to go." he said, grabbed Jou's sleeve.

Honda took Shizuka by the hand as they raced back down the yard and over the fence. When the four of them reached Kaiba's car, they were surrounded by the silver clouds of their breath. Kaiba shoved the rope and flashlight back into his trunk and into the car. Honda opened the door for Shizuka. Jou smiled and plopped down into his seat beside Kaiba. The billionaire started his car and they sped off back to Domino.

Honda couldn't help but ask, "What was the rope for?"

Kaiba shrugged, "You never know." he added, "So, this is what happens. I take her to stay in my place. Nobody will suspect her to be there. I'm sure she'll be comfortable. She can be taught by the tutor I have for Mokuba. Police will stop looking for her after at least two weeks if not three. Shizuka was be pronouced either dead or not cared about."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. We're going to keep her cooped up in your mansion until people think she's dead? What about after that and she walks down the street. People will think they're looking at a ghost."

"Well, it would be the least painless thing to do. If you really wanted to, we can go through the legal matter and have her emancipated from your mother, but I'm not paying for that shit. I already had to track her down myself." Kaiba turned onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" Honda asked.

"You don't want to go back the way you came when you've done something illegal. I don't know if you're aware of this, but we're guilty of kidnapping."

Jou bit his lip. He couldn't believe what was happening. As excited as he was that Shizuka was back, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Kaiba had spent all that time trying to find Shizuka and then helped them get her back. Jou sighed, making a puff of steam on his window. He glanced over at Kaiba, watching him drive. He was used to seeing this after being driven home so often. However, there was something new about it. After everything that has happened to him, Jou noticed that the new thing had nothing to do with Kaiba. It was how Jou was _looking_ at Kaiba.

Although Honda and Shizuka had fallen asleeping together in the back seat, Jou didn't feel like they were there. It was like when autumn started and it was his first ride in Kaiba's car. The peace that he felt had returned. Kaiba drove with one hand while the other rested on his thigh. Jou noticed Kaiba's bangs were getting longer, tickling his thin cheeks. Kaiba's eyes were as powerful as ever, but there was a distance in them, as if he was in deep thought. Jou remember that afternoon and what he had imagined. He shivered, feeling like the heat coming from the car had suddenly increased. He cleared his throat, pressing his forehead against the window in an attempt to cool down.

Kaiba glanced over, "Are you feeling sick?"

Jou sat up straight, "Eh? Nah." there was an awkward pause, "Hey Kaiba?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Kaiba nodded, his eyes still looking at the road, "It was whats-his-face's idea."

"I know, but you didn't have to go through with it." Jou picked at his nails, pretending that they were only making small talk, "It was really nice of you to do it and I...I uh appreciate it."

"When did you sudden turn into such a chatterbox?" Kaiba asked, "I can't recall the last time you ever spoke so much." he smirked, "At least, not unless you were saying something insulting."

Jou blushed, "I've been changing a lot lately."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kaiba wondered as they entered the town of Domino.

Jou shook his head, "No...no, I don't think so." he sighed, and looked out the window as they past a few businesses, "Kaiba, is there anything I can do to repay you for all this?"

"This whole thing is between me and your buddy back there."

"No. I really want to do something for you."

There was another pause, "Anything?"

Jou swallowed hard, "...Sure."

"If she's staying at my place, you're probably to be around the mansion a lot." Kaiba said.

"So?"

Kaiba stopped at the first red light they've encountered this whole trip, "Spend Christmas there."

"At the mansion?" Jou asked.

Kaiba nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, "Yes. I want you to have dinner there with your sister and her boyfriend can come too." he added quietly, "And I'll be there."

Jou stared at Kaiba in disbelief, "So, you want me to spend Christmas with you?"

"Well, Mokuba's going to be there, of course." Kaiba said in a flourish, driving once more as the light turned green.

Smiling, Jou agreed, "Sure. Okay. We'll have Christmas at your place. Nothing too fancy, okay? I'm not into flashy stuff."

Kaiba nodded, turning onto his street, "Deal."

As they opened the gates to the Kaiba estate, Jou couldn't help but have a grin on his face. They pulled into Kaiba's garage, and Jou was suddenly overcome with all the joy that had wanted to come out since Shizuka jumped into his arms. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Kaiba's cheek.

Kaiba didn't say anything. All he did was turn the keys in the ignition. The car's rumbling ceased. Jou, cheeks ablaze, sat back in his seat, staring at the dashboard. He heard the squeaking of the leather interior, and Jou knew that he had made a mistake. _Maybe...maybe he doesn't really feel that way about me. He was joking or something._ However, all thoughts stopped when he realized that the reason the leather interior made a noise was because Kaiba was leaning over him. He held his breath, his eyes wide in surprise, "K-Kaiba?"

The brunet's bangs mingled into Jou's. He said softly, "You kissed me."

Jou felt his warm breath on his cheeks, "So-sorry."

"Don't be." Kaiba said, his hand gripping Jou's door so he wouldn't fall over. He whispered, "I'm just...confused."

"W-why?" Jou stammered.

"Does this mean you care for me?" Even in the darkness, Kaiba's eyes had a shine to them.

Jou shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I'm not gay or anything so no. No." he lied with scared eyes. He gulped, "I kissed you, because you're being so nice. No other reason."

Kaiba sat back, his eyes in his lap, "Oh. I see." he glared at Jou, "Wake them up. It's freezing out here." he opened his car door and climbed out. He closed it with a slam which made Jou wince. As Kaiba disappeared into the manor, Jou found himself shaking. He had been so close, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. _Why_? Jou asked himself, _What could have gone wrong?_ He sighed and reached behind him, shaking Honda's knee, "Hey, Hey Guys. Wake up. We're here."

Honda and Shizuka both groaned and opened their eyes. Honda yawned, stretching his hands up to the ceiling, "Did we miss anything?"

Jou took a minute to answer. As he opened his car door, he shook his head, "Nah. Nothing exciting." and he followed Kaiba into the manor.

x-x-x

A/N: And so ends chapter 11. Now that we're getting so close, I'm just kinda cranking these out. Hopefully, you'll have another update in the next few days, if not by the end of the week. Take care and I'll be waiting for the love!


	12. Connected

Chapter Twelve: Connected

Kaiba was right when he said that Jou would be at the mansion often. He visited almost everyday after his custodial detention. He would arrive to a plate of her fresh cookies and her smiling face. Mokuba would be there too. He was so thankful to have people his age running around the house, that he would always find something fun for them to do.

Since winter had covered the city with snow, the three of them made snowmen in the garden and had a snowball fight with snow castles included. When they couldn't feel their fingers anymore, they went inside to bicker over who got more marshmallows in their hot cocoa.

As Shizuka stirring her cocoa, the telephone rang. Mokuba, shoving a marshmallow in his mouth, scampered off to answer it, "Melwo?"

"Mokuba."

"Oh hi Seto!" Mokuba said, a smile plastered on his face, "When are you coming home? We made these huge snowmen! You should see them before it gets dark!"

"Actually," Kaiba sighed, "it's going to be a long night for me. Sorry, Mokuba."

"You were late yesterday and you didn't even come home the night before!" Mokuba pouted.

"I can't help it." Kaiba replied, sounding like he was multitasking, "It's part of my job. I have to get all this done. It's even harder around the holiday, you know that."

"But Seto!" Mokuba whined, "I miss you. I'm lonely."

Kaiba said, "What are you talking about? Jou and his sister are there all the time."

"That's not the same!" Mokuba cried, "It just makes it worse. Seeing them together like a happy family. Even when they were apart, they loved each other so much, it killed them to be away from each other!" tears brimmed in his large blue eyes, "Don't you ever feel that way about me?" he sobbed.

Kaiba was at a loss. After a pause, he said softly, "Mokuba... I."

"Save it." he snapped, "Don't bother." He hung up the phone, sniffling back his tears. He felt he was too angry to cry anymore. He hurried off to the bathroom to wash his face before returning to the kitchen.

Inside, Jou was going over tactics with Shizuka, "Now, put this in defense mode and you'll be set for the next turn to attack with this one." he looked up, "Oh, hey Mokuba. Who was on the phone?"

"Just Seto." Mokuba shrugged, "He said he wasn't going to be home until late again."

Shizuka frowned, "Oh, well, then I guess we'll have to save him some dinner then."

Mokuba twirled his now cold cocoa in his mug, "I guess."

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Jou asked, "You look down."

Mokuba shrugged again, "I'm just mad. Seto always works. Before I didn't notice as much because I was working with him, but since he fired me, I never see him. It makes me wonder if he really hates me."

"I don't think he could ever hate you." Shizuka said, taking Mokuba's cocoa and putting it in the microwave, "He only works to make sure you stay comfortable, Mokuba. This house and all of your belongings need to be paid for. Kaiba wants you to have the best life possible."

"That's right." Jou nodded, "He cares about you. Trust me."

Mokuba gave a tiny smile, "I just wish we were as tight as you two."

"All siblings are different." Shizuka pulled the cocoa out of the microwave with an oven mitt, "It depends on how you grew up. The strongest thing you two have together is your history, Mokuba." she smiled and placed the cocoa in front of him, adding more marshmallows, "You look up to your brother because of the way he watched over you when you were little. He's always tried his hardest to keep you safe and healthy."

"I guess." he took a sip and smiled, "Thanks Shizuka."

Jou smiled, flicking a marshmallow at Shizuka, "Yeah. Isn't she so cheesy?"

The marshmallow hit her cheek. She giggled, "Oh shush, Jou! I was just trying to help."

"and I'm helping by getting in the way and making a mess." Jou grabbed the bag of marshmallows and began to pelt her with them.

Shrieking, Shizuka ran off into the livingroom. Mokuba was at her heels, taking marshmallows from the bag Jou had and attacked her as well. The three of them landed on the large sectional in the entertainment room, covered in marshmallows and throw pillows. With a fit of giggles, the three of them sat there in happy silence.

Mokuba calmed down shortly after. He started up the video games in his room and the three of them played until it was time for bed. Mokuba fell asleep at once, leaving Shizuka and Jou to venture quietly inside the mansion.

Jou entered Shizuka's room for the first time since her stay. It was several doors down from Mokuba's, but only a couple away from a pair of tall double doors on the end of the corridor. Jou was curious as he could be, feeling as if it was time to explore the mansion that was so filled with secrets. They were taunting him, begging to be discovered. Jou was ready.

"Jou?" Shizuka asked, "What are you looking at?"

Jou, how realized that he had been staring at the doors, walked into the bedroom, "Eh? Oh. It's nothing." he was surprised to see the laviously decorated room. He knew Mokuba's room was beyond nice, but Jou's thought that was due to the fact that he _lived_ there. Shizuka's room had spring green walls with a four-poster bed. The curtains on the bed were a deep green velvet to math the cream and emerald colored sheets that were spread across the king sized bed with its ivory and gold embroidery. Her closet was the length of an entire wall, and a door in the corner was the way into an entire full bathroom, just for herself.

Shizuka emerged from that bathroom, wearing her nightgown. She crawled into the bed, asking, "Are you tucking me in and leaving?"

"I can do that." Jou replied. He tossed the remote for the television onto a loveseat that rested against the window.

Shizuka pouted, "Well, can you stay for a little while? I'm not really sleepy." she pulled back the blankets on the empty side of the bed, "We haven't spent a lot of time with just the two of us."

Jou smiled, "Yeah. I know." he laid beside his sister, "This bed is insanely comfy."

She giggled, "I know. Kaiba's been really good at making sure I'm okay."

"He better." Jou retorted, a smirk on his lips.

"He's actually very kind." Shizuka said, "When I _have_ seen him, he asks if I need anything or if I'm feeling alright."

"Are you?" Jou asked, "With this whole thing. I mean, you gave up your life for this. We could get in so much trouble. Are you scared?"

Shizuka shrugged, "I'm scared of being discovered, but I'm glad this happened. I didn't give up my life, Jou. I left so I _could_ live. I want to be in a place I know with people I love. Being here is something I wouldn't give up for the world."

Jou had never felt so close to his sister. He kissed her forehead, saying softly, "You're so great, Shizuka."

She giggled again, "You're pretty great, yourself."

That's when he knew. He was sure he could tell her, "Shizuka...I have something to tell you."

Her eyebrows raised, "Is something the matter?"

"No." Jou said quickly, "I'm... I'm gay." he sighed.

She smiled, "Well, good. I'm glad. Are you seeing someone?"

"No, but there's someone." he sighed again, "He likes me too."

"That's wonderful!" Shizuka said. She sat and began to braid her long brown hair, "What's the problem? Who is he?"

Jou shoved his face into a pillow, a feather escaping the cotton walls, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" she asked, tying the braid off with a ribbon.

Jou shrugged, "I don't know. I can't tell him how I feel. He doesn't even know I _am_ gay."

"You're scared?" she exclaimed, "You're really afraid of something?"

"I know. It's hard to imagine." Jou rolled his eyes. The two shared a laugh, "It's just hard to tell him. You know how hard it is for me to share my feelings."

"Then show him." She said, laying back down. She pulled the covers to her chin, "If you can't say it, show it."

Jou smiled, "Good advice." he laid on his back with his arms under his head.

Shizuka yawned, "That's what I'm here for." she closed her eyes and snuggled into a comfortable sleeping position.

Jou found himself yawning as well. Before he knew, he was asleep besides his sister.

x-x-x

He awoke with a start. His dreaming self realized he had fallen asleep somewhere he hadn't wanted to. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The clock on the nightstand said it was past three in the morning. He eased himself out of the bed, making sure not to disturb Shizuka.

As he shut the door, he noticed the hallway was pitch black in one direction. In the other, however, was bright light coming from the room with double doors. Jou crept closer, feeling as if he had discovered a very large secret. He leaned over, peeking an amber eye through the crack between the doors. He couldn't see anything. His hands rested on the door handle. He pulled it down and slowly crept it open.

"NO!" Jou immediately stopped his motion. He froze, peeking through the bigger slit he had made between the doors. He looked towards the direction of the voice. It was Kaiba, "I told you that it was going to go through tonight or not at all. Jesus. Can't you do anything right?" he sighed, apparently listening to the person on the other end of his cell phone, "I don't know. Why don't you call Germany and _you_ tell them why they aren't going to get their shipment on time? It looks like we're going to have to work longer that we would all like." he paused again, "Do you not think I would like to spend time with _my_ family on Christmas? Damnit, I _realize_ the holiday is only a few days away. You did this to yourself." and with an angry snarl, he hung up the phone.

Jou frowned. He watched Kaiba sit in his chair with his fingers pinching his brow. Jou looked longingly at the slumping Kaiba. He looked in dire need of an embrace or a smile from a friendly face. He leaned against the door, sighing. This torture was reaching a new degree of unfairness.

He didn't realize how much weight he was putting on the door. He felt it give away, but before he could catch his balance, the door swung open and he fell onto Kaiba's hardwood flooring. With his palms on the floor, his body was attempting to get up to run, but his brain had shut down. Kaiba was staring at him, and he didn't seem excited to see him.


	13. Wind and Hail

I know cliffhangers suck, so I tried to get this chapter out to you as quickly as possible. Sorry about that.

Chapter 13: Wind and Hail

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, standing from his chair. His face was pale.

Jou finally pushed himself off of the ground, his eyes wide, "I-I'm sorry. I was leaving Shizuka's room and saw the light was on." he looked around. He was inside of Kaiba's master bed chamber. The color of deep ocean was spread all around, draping the windows, spread along the bed, upolstered on the chairs near the fireplace. Jou gulped. He had never felt so poor.

Kaiba sat back down, his body looking frail, "Get out."

"Oh, that's kind." Jou snapped. He poked at a hole that had grown in his jeans.

"Do most people act kindly to others that sneak around outside their bedrooms?" Kaiba asked bitterly. He turned over to his laptop and began typing, "Please leave. I have too much work to do."

"Yeah. Germany, right?" Jou shoved his hands in his pockets, "You know, Mokuba was really looking forward to spending your vacation with him."

"Well, we can't always get what we want." Kaiba said, not looking up from his keyboard, "Someday, he'll understand that."

"Oh, Like you?" Jou laughed short, "Look at this room! Look at this house! You don't have everything you want?"

Kaiba's head snapped up, piercing through Jou with his dragon ice eyes, "You think I don't like being with my brother? You're a fucking fool." he stood from his seat, "I spent thousands of dollars to hire people to find your sister. I cancelled an important board meeting to go running around with you and that stupid boyfriend of hers. I gave you my house for her to hide in. I let you in and out to visit her as much as you please. _I gave you the Goddamn world and a half_!" he hollared. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his espresso stained desk, "And you want to preach to me about being a more generous and carefree person?" he scowled, "You have _got_ to be shitting me. To think I have _feelings_ for you."

Jou was frozen on the spot. He couldn't find any words to reply to the angry billionaire. He looked down at the ground, feeling hurt and selfish. Still, he felt enraged and frustration. How dare Kaiba be so angry at him for only giving him advice, "Oh shut up!" he yelled, "I was just trying to help."

"Well, you failed." replied Kaiba, "Ugh!" he hit his desk with a tight fist, "I hate that I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Jou covered his ears, "Don't tell me that anymore! It's driving me fucking insane!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Kaiba shouted out of spite.

Jou snarled, "Well you know what?" his voice got low, "That's great and all, but I DON'T LOVE YOU! You grumpy, pathetic, self-loathing..." he was so angry, he couldn't think of a way to end his string of insults.

Kaiba was speechless. His eyes became empty of the fire that had been spitting in them only moments before. With an exhausted sigh, he returned to the comforts of his leather office chair, "I fired and banned Mokuba from the company." he said. Jou pretended to be surprised even though Mokuba had told him this several weeks ago. Kaiba continued, "I don't want him to suffer like I have. I want him to find a nice wife, or whatever, and live in a cute suburban house up in Bakura's neighborhood. He can't suffer this fate, this unfortunate destiny, that I have. It isn't fair to him. I set him free of all the loneliness and heavy responsibilty of KaibaCorp, and I hope, that one day, he'll thank me for it." he held his eyes on a photograph of him and his brother that sat on his desk, "Even if he doesn't say it to my face."

With a sympathetic smile, Jou stepped towards the desk, "Have you told him this?"

"Of course not." Kaiba said, "He wouldn't appreciate it at this age. I thought that I could make it up to him by being around more often." he sighed, "Though, without him, there's more work for me. His replacement is the biggest waste of space I have ever seen." he rolled his eyes, "I wanted to go away for the holiday, take him on a little trip somewhere, but with this Germany bullshit..." he pouted, "I suppose I'm going to have to make it next year."

Jou walked behind the desk, his hands on Kaiba's thin shoulders, "That's too bad. I'm sure if you would just explain this to him, he'd understand. He gets more than you think he does." He rested his arms against Kaiba's shoulders, his hands folded on his chest. He felt so comfortable, having the courage to place his chin atop of Kaiba's head.

Kaiba did not object. If anything, he was shocked. He felt apologetic enough to say, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's been a rough day."

"S'cool." Jou responded, feeling dumb afterwards, "I mean, it's okay to get it out of you every once in the awhile."

With a soft chuckle, Kaiba raised a hand and rested it upon Jou's. Jou stiffened, but soon relaxed, unable to decide if this was what he really wanted. The taller boy asked quietly, "You 'don't love me'?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

With a disgusted groan, Jou released his arms, "Shut up." he crossed them across his chest, "I'm not gay, okay?"

"I don't care." he said, "That doesn't mean I don't feel the way I do."

Jou blushed. He looked out the window, unable to see much through the frost that was frozen on the window panes. He sighed, "Hey Kaiba?"

"Hm?" Kaiba had saved and closed the document he had been previously working on.

"I really do appreciate what you did for me and Shizuka." he mumbled.

"I know. I was being an ass when I said those things." Kaiba turned in his chair. Jou felt very small when he noticed that the crown on Kaiba's head came up to his mid-torso.

Jou took a step back, "So, I had better get going. It's nearly sunrise." he headed for the door, the burning blush on his cheeks making him look at the ground.

Kaiba half stood, "Do you need a ride home?" he offered.

Jou looked out the other window, able to see the bitter cold and wind. He nodded at Kaiba, "That'd be great, thanks."

x-x-x

The ride there was silent. Occasinally, Kaiba would grumble something about his schedule for the next few days. They arrived at Jou's apartment and Kaiba shut the car off. Jou blinked, "What are you doing?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I'll walk you to the door."

"You can keep the car on. It'll stay warm that way." He opened the door and winced as the cool wind went through his skin.

"Don't worry about it." they climbed out of the car and advanced to the front door. Jou rocked on the spot, snapping his fingers and looking at the snow covered ground, "Well...here we are." he waved, "See you later."

Kaiba frowned, "I'd rather you have walked in and slammed the door on my face."

"I could do that." Jou said quickly, nodding.

"Please don't." Kaiba held Jou's numbing hand. He held it up to his lips and kissed it gently. Jou bit his lip as he felt Kaiba's warm breath on his skin. He swiftly took his hand back. Kaiba sighed through his nose, "Goodnight then."

"Bye." Jou said, opening the door to his apartment. He kept it mostly shut, to hide the filth that had been accumulating inside. He smiled sheepishly at Kaiba and repeated, "Bye." and he slipped inside the little opening he had made for himself.

Kaiba caught the door and swung it open. He grabbed Jou's wrist and pulled him close. He threaded his fingers into his hand and placed his other hand on Jou's lower back.

Jou was embarrassed, but with his face buried into Kaiba's chest, he didn't care. It was so warm and safe to Jou. He nuzzled the soft wool of Kaiba's jacket and felt one of the fringes at the end of his sapphire colored scarf tickle his nose. Who was he fooling? He was completely in love with the billionaire.

The embrace wasn't long enough for Jou. Kaiba pulled away and smiled so honestly, Jou couldn't believe his eyes. "Sweet dreams." Kaiba said, and left the apartment.

The door clicked shut and Jou was immediately awoke by the lonely chill that was in his disgusting apartment. He flung open the door, telling himself that that cold would go away as soon as he was in Kaiba's arms again. However, as he started to run to the parking lot, he saw that Kaiba was already gone.

He laughed softly, shaking his head, "Idiot." he called himself and turned back to his front door. His shoulders hurt from being slumped so much, but he didn't care about himself. He closed the front door with an apathetic swing. He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his coat, and peeled off his jeans. He fell into bed and tried to suffocate himself with the pillow. He lifted his head and took a large gulp of air, coughing slightly. _It's not worth it._ he thought and turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

With a sigh, he imagined spending Christmas with Kaiba and Shizuka. Mokuba would be there dressed with an elf hat and eating every candy cane that was hanging on the tree. Shizuka would be wearing some sort of themed sweater with snowflakes on it, making sure that all the ginger bread houses were lined up on their own little street on the coffee table. Then there would be Kaiba, sitting in a large wingback chair by the fire with a glass of wine. Jou smiled, pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and hugging them. He would be surprise Kaiba and sit on his lap, wearing a santa hat. Kaiba would say something sweet like, "Isn't it the other way around?" Jou would then shove the cap onto his head. With a playful grin, Kaiba would then say, "That's better. Now, what do you want for Christmas, Sweetheart?"

Before Jou could answer his fantasy, someone knocked at the front door. He sighed and got up from his bed, pulling on his jeans. He zipped up the fly as he opened the door, "'Lo?" he answered lazily.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Jounouchi Katsuya." a man in a very authoritive police uniform.

Jou's eye were wide, "Uh, yeah. Wh-what do you want him for?"

"We were given an anonymous message saying that you are an accomplice in the kidnapping of a fifteen year old, Shizuka Kawai. She's 15, 5'6'', pale skin, light brown hair, brown eyes, and she was last seen inside her mother's home a week or two ago."

Jou blinked, "Oh. Oh really?" he put his hands in his pocket, "Well, he's not here right now. If you could come back when he gets home tomorrow, that'd be great." he started to close the door.

The police officer raised an eyebrow, "Sir, this is serious business. If you know anything about where he might be or what he's been up to, it would be greatly appreciated by the mother. She's terribly worried about her daughter."

_I bet she is_. Jou thought. He answered, "Well, I'm very sorry, but I have no idea where he goes. He sometimes crashes here." he wondered how this was so easy for him to get away with. If his mother had given the tip off, wouldn't she have described him to the police? _She's probably lost her memory from drinking so damn much._ He thought.

The officer tipped his cap, "Well, thank you very much, Sir. Have a good day now." and he walked off. Jou was slightly confused but looked outside and realized that the sun was slowly rising in the horizon. He cursed. He was without much sleep and he knew he was going to become grouchy.

Jou closed the door and locked it to feel a bit more safe. He bit his lip, wondering what he was going to do. If his mother ever _did_ give a description, he'd be caught for sure. He ran off to his room, deciding that maybe he should seek refuge at Kaiba's house as well. He grabbed the phone that was under his school uniform and dialed Kaiba's number. It was answered with a thick, sleepy, voice, "Kaiba."

"Pick me up."

Kaiba suddenly sounded more alert, "Jou? What's going on?"

"Police came here. It's not very safe." He was shoving clothes and other belongings he would need into a back pack.

"Okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes." and he hung up.

Jou shoved his feet into his shoes and he heard the front door crashing down, "Go go GO!" came a voice from down the hall. Jou gasped and immediately opened his window. He lept out of the window just in time to see police officers running down the alleyway that he had just fallen into. Jou sprinted off away from them, the backpack bouncing hard against his back.

His nose was numb but his lungs were on fire. He jumped over the fence and kept running, even though he knew the cops weren't behind him anymore. He knew they were still looking for him, patrolling in their cars. He panted, his running coming to a swift halt when he crashed into a dark figure in the alleyway. He felt over, landing on his rear. He gasped, thinking he was caught for sure.

"Come on, Little one." came a dark but alert voice, "I sensed you were in trouble. Let's go." a dark hand grabbed his and pulled him to his feet.

"Isis?" Jou asked, brushing the sand off his jeans, "What are you doing?"

"I knew you'd be here." Isis said, looking around for anything suspicious, "I came to your rescue." she led him down a few streets, up a fire escape, and into a window on the third floor of a brick building. Inside, was a loft fit for a Pharoah.

Jou gasped and saw her little brother, Malik. He waved, "Hey Jou. Isn't she creepy?"

x-x-x

A/N: Yay for double updates. You'd better review me double as much too! Take care and see you soon!


	14. No Way Back

I'm sorry that it's been so long. My computer died and it took a long time for me to get a new one. So, now, without further ado, I give you chapter 14!

Chapter Fourteen: No Way Back

Jou blinked, taking in the purple furniture and the gold embellishments around the home, "What? Where am I?" he looked down at the hardwood floors and the stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. He asked, "Is this where you two live?"

"It's a convenient location for when there's people that need saving around the block." Isis answered, filling a kettle with water, "Make yourself at home. It's too dangerous to be anywhere but here."

Jou nodded, approaching a plush armchair, "How did you know I'd be there?"

"My millennium necklace." she answered softly, placing the kettle on the stove and turning the heat on, "Sometimes it lets me know things that are extremely useful." she smiled.

Malik, who had been sitting on the breakfast bar, rolled his eyes, "Sister, you're being too nice. You let him into our home. He's Yugi's sidekick."

"So? I thought we agreed that Yugi is not to be harmed any longer." Isis replied, giving a reassuring smile to Jou. She shut off the stove as the kettle began to hiss, "I trust Jounouchi and he needed our assistance."

Malik huffed, sliding off the breakfast bar, "Hmph. Don't take him too lightly, Sister. He could turn on us."

"I'm right here, you know." Jou said, sitting on the arm of the chair. He frowned at Malik, "I can hear you. Look, I just needed a place to hide from the police. I'll be outta your hair as soon as Kai-" he gasped, "Oh no!" he leaped from his chair, "Can I use your phone?"

With a reluctant look, Malik handed Jou the black receiver, "Here."

Jou dialed Kaiba's number at a maniacal speed. As it rang, he closed his eyes, crossing his fingers, "Pick up! Pick up!"

A click. "Kaiba."

Jou opened his eyes and let out of a sigh of relief, "Oh God, Kaiba! I'm so glad you answered."

"Jou? Where are you?" Kaiba's voice was sharp and alert, "There's police swarming all over the place. I had to drive around."

"I'm at the Ishtars'."

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed.

Jou shook his head, "I don't have time to explain it to you. Here, talk to Isis and she'll give you directions." he handed the phone over. As Isis took it away, another figure could be seen out of the corner of Jou's eye. He turned his head to look, but nobody was there.

"That's Yami." Malik seemed to have read Jou's mind, "He doesn't like people in the house, especially _you._"

Jou mumbled, "Well let him know that I'm not staying long."

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble, someday." Isis said, holding the hung up phone in her hand.

Jou looked over at the phone, "Is he still on the phone?"

"No. He's on the way here."

Jou pouted, sighing through his nose. Malik rose an eyebrow, "Why is Kaiba coming here? Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you two despise each other?"

"I'm not saying nothing."

Isis grinned, going back into the kitchen to grab her lukewarm cup of tea, "It doesn't matter what you say. I can always find out later."

Malik chuckled darkly, "See? _Creeeeepy_." he wiggled his fingers at Jou.

The honey blonde boy sighed, "Fine. He likes me, okay?"

Malik looked like he had just won the lottery, "Oh dear me!" he exclaimed, waving an exaggerated hand at Jou, "Do tell me more."

Jou repeated his sigh, "He keeps perusing me. The reason I'm even being chased by the police is because I'm wanted for kidnapping."

"What? Did you steal Mokuba or something?" Malik's lavender eyes went wide, "Nothing says 'I love you' like stealing a brother." he rolled his eyes.

"No." Jou shook his head, "I kidnapped my sister."

"Shizuka?" Isis asked, gulping down her sip of tea, "What happened there?"

Jou recalled his story and told it the best he could. He started with his childhood and his divorced parents. With all of the energy he could muster, he discussed his relationship with his mother and how she drove away with Shizuka in her van that fateful summer. He told Malik and Isis the tale of her eye operation and when she would visit to avoid their mother's dishonorable habits and harsh scoldings. By the time he had finished, he was near tears, but he would not let them fall. He only let them brim, finding a home beside his eyelashes.

Malik and Isis were quiet for quite some time. Malik's chilling demeanor had seemed to vanish the more he listened to Jou. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that they all jumped. Isis placed her cold tea on the breakfast bar and advanced over to the front door. She opened it, not surprised to see Kaiba standing there. She said quietly, "Hello, Kaiba. Did you have trouble finding the place?"

Kaiba scowled, "I'm not here for a dinner party. I'm here to grab Jou and take him home with me." He walked inside, immediately closing the door behind him.

Jou came over to the door, his head down slightly, "Hi."

Kaiba nodded at Jou, "Are you alright?" Jou nodded, "Good." Kaiba said, looking over to the Ishtar siblings, "I don't say it often, so appreciate it. Thank you for helping Jou."

Isis bowed her head, "Feel free to ask for our assistance again. We are most willing to help."

"Don't speak for all of us, Sister." a dark voice echoed through the loft, "It's awfully arrogant of you." Yami no Malik appeared from the upstairs level of the loft.

Kaiba scowled, "We don't need your help anyways. I've got this under control."

"Oh really?" said the spirit, smirking so wide he bared his fangs, "Where were you when Jou was running from the police in the first place?" he laughed, "What are you going to do now? You going to hide him in the estate like his sister?"

Kaiba snarled, his eyes burning into Jou, "You told them that? Why would you trust these people. They're not trustworthy, Jou. They tried to _hurt_ you, remember!?"

Jou gasped, taking a step back from the billionaire. The man who he was falling for had disappeared behind a curtain of rage and frustration. Jou bit his lip, "Kaiba, I- I'm sorry." he mumbled, "They saved me. I thought that the least I could do was explain myself. They could easily give me to the police, you know."

"Which is why you can't tell them your secrets! They know where Shizuka is and that I am an accomplice. We could both be locked away in an instant! You wanted to risk all of that just because you felt like being friendly?"

Jou scowled, "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! These people are my friends, kidnapping or not! Even if I do go to jail, I want to make sure my opinion is heard! I want someone to know my side of the story before the government slaps me in the face with their own twisted bullshit!" Jou felt the tears that had been resting on his eyelashes fall, the heat burning his cheeks and leaving a scalding sting, "We need all the help we can get to get me out of this mess and making enemies is not the smartest idea, don't you think?"

"So, the blonde has a brain." Yami no Malik grinned, "Kaiba, close your mouth, there's nothing important that can possible come out of it and there's nothing that wants to be put in it." he crossed his arms over his chest, "Now, what are you two going to do now that we know your little secrets? At the moment, blackmail sounds _so_ sweet."

"Yami!" Malik scolded, "Please, be kind for once." he smiled warmly at Jou, "Don't worry about him. He can't do a damn thing. We'll be here if you need us."

"Thanks, Malik." Jou smiled, bowing at him and Isis, "Thanks, Isis." he waved and opened the thick wooden door.

Kaiba soon followed, a last murderous look shot towards Yami no Malik's way. He joined Jou outside, glancing around for any signs of authority, "Hurry, into the car."

Jou dived into the black car, taking his usual seat in the front. Kaiba joined him, starting the car and he closed his door. They revved out of the alleyway and skidded into the street. Kaiba had only one goal in mind and that was to get back to his mansion as soon as possible.

Jou was quiet as they traveled. He couldn't believe he had stood up to Kaiba like that. His heart felt like it wanted to break out of Jou's chest. He hadn't yelled at Kaiba in such a long time, he forgot how it felt. Should he apologize? Jou bit his lip. Why should he? He had been right. So, why was Jou's face red and his body cold?

"Fuck."

Jou looked in front of him. On the other side of the windshield was a huge black mass. They approached the gates of the estate and the image got clearer. Jou groaned, mumbling the same curse that Kaiba had.

There was a crowd of reporters and cars blockading the main gates.

"What do we do?" Jou said, not looking at Kaiba. He didn't want to take his eyes off of the mass of chaos that was slowly approaching.

"It's too late to turn around. I'm sure we've been spotted." Kaiba replied. He sighed, "We'll just plow through them."

"We can't open the gates. They'll run in after us." Jou pointed out.

"Fuck." repeated Kaiba.

Jou squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the crowd, "I don't see any police. They're not here for Shizuka." he let out a sigh of relief.

Kaiba nodded, "That means they're looking for something else." he turned his head to look over at Jou, "They know about us."

Jou's ears turned pink, "There's no us!" he snapped.

"Well, to them there is." Kaiba sighed, brushing his bangs from his eyes, "Damn. A gay billionaire dating a high school kid. I can see the headlines already."

"You're in high school too, you know." Jou rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Kaiba's lip curled. He dialed his cell phone and waited. "Get down." he ordered Jou. Jou curled up in his seat, hiding himself from view. Kaiba heard someone pick up the phone, "Hello. This is Kaiba. There's a mass of paparazzi outside my house. Can you get someone to clean this up." he said it more like a demand than a request. He paused and nodded, "Okay. Great. Thank you." he hung up the phone and scowled.

"Who did you call?" Jou asked.

"Police. They're be here in a minute. They're all patrolling the city looking for a certain someone so there's a car already in the area." Kaiba wiggled his eyebrows.

Jou gasped, "Kaiba! If they see me, I'm fucked!"

Kaiba smirked, parking his car on the side of the road rather than sitting in the middle of it. He shut the car off and turned around, "In the back seat, there's a switch that opens up the backseat and trunk. Climb inside and hide there. Stay still and don't make a sound." he added, "I know that modern car technology must be so confusing for you."

Jou climbed into the backseat, finding the switch, "What if I need to breathe?" he asked, looking in the trunk space. There was quite a bit, more than enough for him to curl up comfortably.

"You'll be fine. Just keep quiet." his eye twinkled as Jou climbed into the hole, his eyes wandering over Jou's rear, "Hmm."

Jou sneered as he closed the door, "_S__hut up_."


	15. Say It

I know it's so upsetting, but I think we can all agree, that it was time for this to come to an end. It's been an amazing 2 years. Thanks to everyone who's been able to handle my hiatus and willing to be my fan through and through. It means so much to me! I know there were some parts in the story that made you laugh, cry, and go, "I am so bored", but aren't all stories like that? See you in my next project! Here is the conclusion of It Means I Love You.

Chapter Fifteen – Say it

The reporters didn't know about Kaiba and Jou. Apparently, they had been more interested in Kaiba's affairs with Germany. "How useless can you get?" Kaiba muttered to the police officer when he appeared. As the police shooed the paparazzi away, Kaiba rolled his car into the estate. He thanked the officers and parked in the garage. He watched as the squad cars exited the driveway. He waited until the gates closed before opening his trunk. As the door opened, Jou stuck his head out, taking a large gulp of air, "Ah! I thought I was going to die in there!" he panted. His cheeks were red and a slight sweat had gathered on his forehead.

Kaiba took out a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing it on Jou's forehead, "Sorry. It took a while for them to leave."

Jou swatted his hand way, using the sleeve of his t-shirt to wipe off to rest of his sweat. He sat back on his heels in the trunk, "We made it." his lips spread into a wide smile. He sighed in happy relief and looked up at Kaiba, "I can't believe it."

Kaiba couldn't help but grin either. He held out a hand for Jou to take. Jou subconsciously accepted and let Kaiba pull him out of the trunk. As Jou's sneakers touched the floor, he suddenly felt his cheeks getting even more flushed. It was something about the way Kaiba's hand felt. It was warm and soft. His fingers were strong, but cradled his so gently. Jou looked up and saw Kaiba's face was so blank. He looked away and cleared his throat, "We should probably go check on Mokuba and Shizuka."

"Right."

As the two entered the rest of the manor, there was a something not right. Jou took a step into the kitchen, the echo of his step seemed to vibrate in his mind. The buzz went through his ears and he took a shaky breath. He glanced over at Kaiba and called out, "Shizuka?"

There was nothing. Jou wandered briskly through the house asking for his sister, "Shizuka!? Sis?"

Kaiba was at his heels, "Mokuba!" he ran up the stairs, his hand sliding up the banister with a harsh grip, "Mokuba, answer me right now!"

Jou flung himself into every room, glancing around for any sign of the two teens. He searched all over downstairs. He checked both parlors, the bathroom, the laundry room, and the smoke room. He approached the dining room with no hope. He stood in the doorway and gasped. There was a place setting for two with candles and covered serving platters. Jou saw a large bouquet of assorted red, white, and pink flowers. He bit his lip and smiled. It was the most romantic thing he had ever seen.

Kaiba's voice carried, "I found them!" he said as he walked up to Jou. He stood behind Jou in the doorway, "They were up in the libr-" he stopped still, his voice trailing, "What?"

Jou grinned, "They made us lunch." he walked inside and lifted up a lid from the platter, "Aw man! It's peanut butter and jelly." he laughed.

"I don't understand. Why did they make us lunch?"

"Duh." Jou said, lifting up the other lid and seeing that there was also a pile of brownies for dessert. He snagged one and nibbled, "I think they were thanking us. Shizuka's always thinking about other people." he leaned over the table and inhaled the scent of the flowers, "Oh they're real."

Kaiba laughed. Jou glared, "What?"

"Girl."

"Shut up." he snapped.

Still chuckling a little, Kaiba walked over the table, pulling out a chair, "Well, I have to admit I'm hungry."

Jou arched an eyebrow, "I hope that chair is for you."

"Just sit down." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

Clucking his tongue, Jou sat, letting Kaiba push the chair back towards the table. He reached over and grabbed a sandwich. He watched Kaiba sit and they both smiled at each other as they dug into their simple meal. They ate in silence until dessert. Jou gnawed on another brownie and Kaiba stirred cream into his coffee. Jou wondered, "I thought you drank it black."

"Sometimes." Kaiba said, "Depends on how frustrated I am. There's times when I just wanted to drink the damn coffee and get back to work."

Jou nodded, "Work really does run your life."

"Yeah, well, this place doesn't pay for itself."

"Well, why don't you get a smaller place? Get a regular teenage job."

Kaiba took a sip, "I don't know if you've noticed, Jou, but regular teenage things don't really apply to me."

"I know. You're so grown up." Jou said, pouting into his lemonade.

Kaiba sat there thoughtfully. After a pregnant pause, he said, "If I could go back and change my life, I think I would."

Jou blinked, "Eh? Really?"

"Of course." Kaiba said, "Hell, if I could live in a little apartment and be like you, I think I'd be happy."

"You don't want to be me." Jou immediately replied, "I'm always in trouble, don't have any money, and my apartment...well, you've seen it."

"I'd rather have that than people in my face all the time, sleepless nights trying to get work done, still having the go through the boredom of high school drama." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Jou grinned, "It wouldn't be so boring if you were normal."

Kaiba laughed short, staring into his coffee, "I suppose it wouldn't." he added, "So, I need you to write a list of things I have to get you."

"For what?"

"Well, I assume you'll want to have your clothes and school supplies, and all of that. I guess you'll be tutored as well, so I'll have to get you a new one of those too."

Jou blushed, "You don't have to do that. If anything, I want you to stay away from my house. They probably have ninjas guarding it or something."

"I'd be buying you new things, of course."

"Oh!" Jou gasped, "No, no, you really _really_ don't need to do that."

"Yes I do." Kaiba said, finishing his cup of coffee, "I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Oh," he said, "I should get a room ready for you." he stood from the table.

"Stop!" Jou cried, "Please, you don't need to do that for me."

Kaiba frowned, "Maybe, I want to. I want to help you, Jou."

"I got into all of this because of you." Jou pointed out, "I should have just lived with the fact that I'd never see my sister again."

"You shouldn't have to!" Kaiba insisted.

"Yes I did!" Jou cried, leaping from the table and burying his face in his hands, "I've been so stupid!" he sobbed, "I've been playing with fate. I can't change my life, Kaiba. You were right." he looked up, "There's nothing we can do now. I'm going to have Shizuka turn herself in and we can all go back to the way it was supposed to be!"

Kaiba shook his head, "You can't do this. It's foolish."

"It's what I need to do." Jou said, a determined look shown through his tear streaked face. He sighed, "Thank you, for everything, but I can't pretend that real life isn't happening."

"But I want you to stay here." Kaiba mumbled.

Jou clutched his blonde bangs, shaking his head, "This is too much!" he hiccuped, "I can't keep playing this game with you."

"You think I would play?" Kaiba snapped, "I don't have time for games." he placed his palms flat on the dining room table and stared Jou down. "I've been more than honest about everything to you. My feelings, my intentions, what more could you want? I..." he sighed and lowered his head, "can't fathom this anymore."

"We've been over this!" Jou shouted, "I'm not interested in men! I can't be..." he shuddered, "_gay_. There's just no way, I could ever be in love with you." he left the dining room, his feet stomping down the corridor. He shivered as he traveled, feeling colder as he got closer to the door. He hugged himself, unable to find the courage to turn the knob on the door.

He slowly turned to see Kaiba at the other end of the hall, standing tall, completely undefeated. His eyes went wide as Kaiba said, "But you are, aren't you?"

Jou bit his lip. He nodded, knowing very well what Kaiba desired. As the two met in the middle of the hallway, he sighed out of his nose. He looked right up at Kaiba, recalling how things used to be. Before kidnapping Shizuka, before his custodian work, before life was completely upside down, Jou remembered what it was like to look in Kaiba's eyes. There was animosity and rivalry. Now, as they got even closer, the only thing Jou felt... he felt...

"I'm so confused." he lowered his head, his shoulders slumped.

Kaiba lowered his head as well, taking a deep breath, "I understand." he said, "It's alright. I just...I just want you to know how I feel about you."

"You've never really said it, Kaiba." Jou pointed out, lifting his head with a bit of a shine in his eyes, "You keep saying that I know, but I'm blonde, so maybe I'm just making everything up in my head." he gave a half hearted grin.

It was the first time Jou had ever seen him look so uncomfortable. Kaiba cleared his throat, looking over Jou's head with his eyes unsettled. Kaiba snapped, "_You know_."

"_Say it_, Seto." Jou bit his lip again. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the name escaped his mouth. As quickly as his heart was pounding, his vision was seeing everything happen in slow motion. He witnessed Kaiba wrap one arm around his middle, pulling him closer. It was as if he was a feather in the wind. Kaiba swept him up and suddenly, the drowsy pace was gone. In an instant, their lips had connected.

Jou completely surrendered. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba, his hand gripped onto the brunet locks and his chest tightened from the lack of air that was in his lungs.

As they parted, Jou didn't move too far. He was barely far back enough to look at Kaiba fully in the face. He blushed and smiled sheepishly, "What was that for?"

Kaiba sighed and grinned a bit, "Because it meant more than anything I could say. You know how I am with talking to people."

"_At_ people." Jou chuckled, "No, I know. I... I can't really say what I want to say ever, either."

As they pressed their foreheads together, it seemed as if everything was going to look up. No matter what the future held, it would pass with a positive attitude, because they were finally together. As the walls between them crumbled, and they stood physically and emotionally connected in the long corridor in the Kaiba estate, they said what they had always wanted to.

"_I love you."_


End file.
